i love the way you lie
by Midnight scarlett
Summary: NO ES UN SONGFIC! noodle ha tenido un sueño algo extraño acerca de murdoc, ella comienza a actuar extraño en torno a el y el no sabe como reaccionar ante eso, ¿su relacion tendra algun giro importante?. primer fic!
1. confusión

DISCLAIMER: gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a damon y a jamie.  
>i love the way you lie le pertenece a rihanna<p>

Aviso importante!: este es mi primer fanfic, por favor, si no lo encuentran tan bueno tengan paciencia pronto mejorare , espero que les guste R&R porfavooooooor! :D gracias! Jjajaja pues, bueno aquí va!

**CAPITULO 1: confusión **

-Tock! Tock! Tock!

Noodle se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su habitación cuando siento el fuerte toqueteo en su puerta.

-Pase! – exclamo la chica sin quitar la vista de su lectura, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre desaliñado de piel semi-verdosa entro, Murdoc, Noodle levanto la cabeza y se limito a sonreírle al satanista con dulzura – oh, hola Muds! ¿se te ofrece algo?.

Murdoc no dijo nada, solo se sento a los pies de la cama en la cual Noodle estaba recostada, esta no quito los ojos de el.

-Pues de hecho si, hay algo que me ha estado molestando… - dijo el mirando hacia el suelo de madera, de repente desvió bruscamente la mirada hacia la chica, la cual no le quito los ojos de encima - ¿te importaría cerrar los ojos por un momento noodle-cup?

Ella sin preguntar ni protestar lo hizo de inmediato, como si no tuviera tiempo que perder

-¿Los tienes completamente cerrados?

-sipi

-¿segura que no ves completamente nada?

-hai!

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la japonesa pudo sentir un par de labios tocando los suyos, ella ni se inmuto a abrir los ojos, ya sabia muy bien quien era y no le molestaba ni un poquito.

Las bocas de ambos se unieron como si fuera una sola, sus labios y lenguas jugueteaban y se recorrían en perfecta armonía, como si fueran uno.

Noodle, aun con los ojos cerrados, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del satanista, este se recostó en la cama encima de ella y esta rodeo su cintura con sus largas y hermosas piernas mientras Murdoc la acariciaba por debajo de la blusa, ambos solo paraban de besarse para respirar, jadeantes y llenos de exitacion empezaron a sacarse la ropa con lujuria y desesperacion, hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Estaban listos para dar el siguiente gran paso hasta que la chica empujo un poco hacia atraz al bajista, quien jadeante y lleno de deseo aun la miro con ternura  
>-¿Qué sucede?<p>

-¿Por qué haces esto Murdoc?- pregunto ella acariciando suavemente el cabello del hombre, el solto una risa

-¿puedes culparme acaso?- rozo con la punta de los dedos la mejilla de la guitarrista- eres la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez he visto y creo que eres la única para mi, se que debo ser un enfermo para sentir esto debido a que te he visto crecer y ver en lo que te has convertido hasta ahora pero no puedo quitarte de mi mente, pero aun asi no me importa, se que eres la única para mi… Noodle, te amo.

…

-AAAAH!- Noodle despertó de un golpe, la chica se rasco la cabeza media somnolienta sentada en la cama- un sueño, todo fue un sueño- dijo aliviada pero decepcionada a la vez, se recostó en la cama de nuevo viendo la habitación oscura, la guitarrista salió de la cama y camino hacia su ventana. Una noche estrellada en los Kong studios, no debía ser muy tarde ya que aun se escuchaban las bocinas de los autos a lo lejos, "no más de media noche, perfecta noche para escribir una canción" pensó; agarro su guitarra, el cuaderno más cercano y salió hacia el tejado de los Kong.

_Media hora después…_

Noodle estaba al fin en relajada pero aun confundida, lo único que quería era sacarse de la cabeza ese estúpido sueño que la hacía pensar en cosas que no debía pensar.

-kuso!-dijo ella dejando de lado su instrumento.

"Noodle, te amo".

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza sacudiéndola con frustración, ella no sabía cómo tener que sentirse, esta situación la sacaba de quicio y para colmo tenia su mente en blanco como para escribir cualquier verso, suspiro y encendio un cigarrillo…

Ya eran como las 2 de la mañana y Noodle ya estaba en su cuarto cigarrillo, dibujado garabatos en su cuaderno

CRACK!

Sonó de repente, un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de la chica- "no puede ser"- pensó ella con cansancio.

CRACK! CLING! PUFF!

"al parecer ha entrado un zombie, tendre que encargarme de el antes de que se coma a alguien"

Rápidamente se paro y entro en la casa sigilosamente, si tenia suerte podría matar al zombie sorprendiéndolo por la espalda, pudo escuchar que los sonidos venían del lobby principal, decidió bajar por las escaleras porque el ascensor podría hacer mucho ruido, esas criaturas serán lentas pero peligrosamente atentas al sonido.

Entro calladamente a la estancia y vio una figura en la oscuridad medio arrastrándose, chocando con los muebles; Noodle no perdió tiempo, se acerco rápidamente y lanzo una patada voladora al muerto viviente dándole justo en la nuca, este callo de lleno al suelo, gimiendo

-Por el amor de Satán! Se puede saber…¿¡POR QUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO!- grito la """criatura""" con una voz rasposa pero dulce a la vez, Noodle podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte.

-Murdoc! ¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Y bueno pues ese es el primer capituloo! :D, espero que les haya gustado espero sus R&R! jajaja soy nueva en esto todas sus ideas son bien recibidas


	2. decepción

**Hola! Perdonen la demora jajaja he estado un poco estresada con todo lo del colegio, exámenes, tareas bla bla bla, Pues bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Espero que les guste, por favor review!**

**Capitulo 2: decepción**

-Murdoc!, ¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?

-Yo vivo aquí!, ¿¡Qué sucede contigo!, podrías haberme matado- dijo un Murdoc adolorido frotándose la nuca

-¡esa era la idea genio!, al escucharte, pensé un zombie había entrado.

Murdoc no dijo nada solo se reviso la mano con la cual se frotaba el cuello para encontrar algún resto de sangre, mientras que Noodle encendió la luz para encontrarse con un satanista con la camisa medio abierta y desaliñada al igual que los pantalones, tenia marcas de labios en el cuello y tenia una botella de vodka absolut vacia en la mano, "que raro", pensó la japonesa con sarcamo mientras este dejaba la tal botella a un lado- y… ¿Dónde estabas que vuelves asi?- pregunto ella con tranquilidad tratando de no sonar dominante

-Veras, pase por la casa de Hewlett y pues el tenía una cosa ahí… un evento, creo, bueno la verdad no se lo que era pero había alcohol, comida y mujeres asi que yo solo…

-¿Y que haces aquí?- interrumpió la chica

-creo que ya me has preguntado eso, amor

-No, no aquí en los Kong, sino aquí, en el lobby- Murdoc la miro confuso - ¿Por qué no estas en tu winniebago?  
>-Pues traje a alguien a mi winnie ya no tengo condones y pensé que el face-ache podría tener algunos… wow!- de repente callo un poco mareado al piso.<p>

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Pues bueno, alguien me golpeo en la cabeza y además estoy terriblemente ebrio como para hablar ahora, asi que si me disculpas.

Noodle solo puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Este movimiento provoco que Murdoc posara sus ojos sobre el delgado pero hermoso cuerpo de la japonesa.

-Por favor, detente- dijo ella cohibida, Murdoc nunca ha sido nunca ha sido muy sutil mirando a las mujeres y menos cuando estaba borracho.

-¿acaso puedes culparme?- Noodle sintió un escalofrio, "¿acaso puedes culparme?", las mismas palabras que había escuchado en su sueño, la única diferencia era que el Murdoc el pervertido lo había dicho y no Murdoc el dulce, ella solo lo miro con incomodidad- te has convertido en toda una jovencita, una muy, pero muy sexy jovencita- dijo sonriendo pervertidamente. Se acerco a ella lentamente hasta que la acorralo contra la pared. Ahora que ella lo pensaba estaba con la ropa mas inadecuada para esta situación, un pantalón de pijama corto con una camisa de tirantes, "que mejor como para calmar a un borracho excitado"- pensó con sarcasmo otra vez.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba contra la pared y el satanista la tenia sin salida. El shock para ella era demasiado grande como para articular alguna palabra.

Murdoc puso una mano en la cadera de la chica acercándola más hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron mientras que su otra mano estaba apoyada contra la pared, ella giro la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con el, podía sentir como su corazón le iba a saltar del pecho, Murdoc claramente lo noto…

-awwww, te pongo nerviosa amor?- dijo el con ironia acercando más su cara permitiéndole a Noodle sentir el aroma a tabaco y a alcohol que el satanista emanaba, ella sintió un cosquilleo agradable por la espalda y sus piernas le temblaban era como si todo su cuerpo le dijera "dejate llevar"- dejate llevar linda, yo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor, que tal si te unes al winnie del amor para un poco del viejo "entra y sale", que me dice bonita? Hu hu hum –Noodle volvió en si en el instante que eso llego a sus oídos, no pudo creer lo que había escuchado, indignada trato de empujarlo hacia atrás con rapidez pero Murdoc era más fuerte, puso resistencia sin soltar a la atónita chica

-SUELTAME HENTAI!, FUSAKENNAYO*!- con un empujón más fuerte, Noodle al fin pudo liberarse y automáticamente golpeo con fuerza la cara del bajista.

-AAAH!- las manos de Murdoc fueron directamente a tapar su nariz sangrante-PERO POR…

-¿Y TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR POR QUE? POR SER UN PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!, escúchame bien, no me que tan ebrio estés, jamás dejare que vuelvas a hablarme asi!- exclamo la muy enfadada japonesa, Murdoc rio limpiándose la nariz un poco ignorando por completo el dolor.

-Asi que la gatita tiene garras- sonrió con malicia acercándose nuevamente

-Murdoc te lo advierto…- dijo ella con seriedad tratando de mantener distancia con el hombre.

-¿Mudsi?- ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrar con una veinteañera, pelirroja, demasiado maquillaje y con pinta provocativa, otra grupie- ¿por qué tardas tanto amor? Vamos a la cama- ronroneo la chica, luego miro hacia una confundida Noodle y sonrío – hola amiga, ¿te nos uniras?

Noodle no dijo nada, solo sintió repulsión.

-Esta vez no- dijo Murdoc sonriente- voy en un segundo muñeca- diciendo esto guiño un ojo y le dio una nalgada, la chica dedico una sonrisa coqueta y se retiro.

Noodle se giro y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación

-Eres bienvenida cuando quieras- grito Murdoc por detrás soltando una carcajada diabólica.

La japonesa paso de caminar rápidamente a correr y sin darse cuenta ya había cerrado de un portazo su cuarto, apoyada contra su puerta se deslizo hasta el piso, dejándose caer agobiada y dolida. Solo sintió como la oscuridad la abrazaba al igual como ella abraza sus piernas mientras que un par de lágrimas sueltas recorrían su rostro. Ella solo seguía sin asimilarlo, como Murdoc… no quería repetir la imagen en su cabeza, ella sabia que el era un pervertido y un alcolico que trataba a las mujeres como se le daba la gana, pero jamás llego a pensar que llegaría a tratarla, a ELLA, asi. Solo suspiro con decepcion y de esa manera, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se metió de nuevo a la cama, pronto se quedo dormida ahogando un llanto en la garganta con la risa despiadada de Murdoc en la cabeza

Continuara..

**Que les pareció? :D por favor review y digan sus ideas no sean timidos gracias a todos que han leído esto sobre todo a:**

**Gerthie**

**Marati2011**

**Fabuchis **

**(HENTAI: pervertido, FUSAKENNAYO: dejate de joder)* en japonés claro para no borrar la esencia de nuestra querida noodle!**

**Nos vemos pronto bye-bye**


	3. nuevas circunstancias

**Hola a todos! quiero pedir perdon por la tardanza pues fue semana santa y fui de vacaciones con mi familia a y no lleve mi laptop y blah bla blah... jajaja la cosa es que lo siento y a la proxima subire mas pronto, lo prometo, y bueno espero que de verdad les guste me he saltado casi toda mi clase de lenguaje por esto XD**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Noods... princesa, despierta.  
>Una mano sacudio con suavidad el hombro de la pequeña japonesa, la cual seguia completamente dormida.<br>- hmmmmm... nno- gruño ella  
>- vamos, tienes que desayunar y luego tenemos un ensayo- dijo alguien con acento americano , la guitarrista abrió los ojos con suavidad para poder ver a un gordo afro-americano sonriendo, Russel, ella somnolienta le sonrió tambien, se froto con suavidad los ojos y miro al despertador de pikachu que estaba en su buro, las 10:30am.<br>- ire en seguida- dijo ella bostezando y estirándose en la cama , Russel le dio una mirada de aprobacion, le sacudió el cabello al igual como cuando era pequeña y asi se retiro de la habitación.  
>Noodle lentamente se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño y ducharse; al cabo de unos minutos salio envuelta en una toalla y llego hasta el armario para escoger su ropa, ella solo suspiro mientras se ponía su ropa interior, otro de sus "locos" sueños la ataco anoche, esta vez Murdoc no hacia nada mas que tocarla y besarla y... "No!" penso ella rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza... no podía pensar en Murdoc asi, el era su compañero de banda, su amigo ademas el era muy viejo para ella, es un hombre mayor, alcoholico, ninfomano, independiente, divertido, esforzado, sexy... "BASTA, NOODLE CALMATE" se grito así misma y asi comenzo a vestirse.<p>

_En la cocina_

_- _AAAAARGH, esta resaca de mierda ni desayunar tranquilo, FACE-ACHE ¿PODRIAS MASTICAR SIN HACER RUIDO?- grito Murdoc a un tranquilo 2D quien comia una donut  
>- calmate hombre, nadie esta haciendo ruido aqui- dijo Russel defendiendo al cantante mientras comia sus huevos con tocino.<br>- Ustedes par de idiotas jamas cooperan en nada- dijo el bajista preparandose un cafe bien cargado- y donde esta Noodle? ya es tarde  
>- aqui estoy- todos se giraron para ver a la chica de 21 años vistiendo una camisa de tirantes, unos shorts negros y sus tipicas botas militares- ohayou gozaimasu!- dijo ella alegremente sacando una donut de la caja.<br>- buenos dias - dijo Russel  
>- mi cabezaaa- se quejo Murdoc<br>- que dijiste?- pregunto 2D confundido  
>- significa "buenos dias"- dijo Noodle tomando asiento a su lado<br>- aah, pues igualmente- la chica solo rio, algunas veces la ignorancia de 2D le levantaba el animo.  
>Ella estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando sintío un par de "ojos" clavados en ella, miro hacia un costado y ahi estaba el peli-azul sin quitarle la vista de encima.<br>- disculpa, ¿pero estamos jugando a quien dura mas sin parpadear sin que yo lo sepa?  
>- no, no... solo es que te ves diferente esta mañana, ¿te sucede algo Noods?- Ella se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta<br>- emmm... nop, el lo absoluto- fingio lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa, la pillo desprevenida, "claro que me esta pasando algo! he tenido sueños "sugerentes" con uno de mis compañeros y ayer en la noche fui casi violada... por este mismo", penso ella, pero aun asi... como el... 2D! podría saberlo.  
>El telefono de Murdoc sono de repnte.<br>- el gran Niccals al habla- contesto el.  
>2D miro a Noodle con incredulidad, ella se mordio el labio inferior.<br>- ¿por que crees eso?  
>- pues.. hay algo diferente en ti, no lo se... tu rostro dice que estas bien pero tus ojos, tus gestos hasta tu voz, por muy alegre que suene o te veas, pareciera como si quisieras ayuda- expreso el cantante con dificultad. Noodle abrio la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Murdoc quien azoto sus manos contra la mesa.<br>- Gorillaz, dejen lo que hacen, nos vamos al estudio ahora  
>- nadie ha terminado aun- se quejo Russel<br>- pues que pena gordo- Murdoc tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió- Damon acaba de llamarme.. ¿recuerdan el concierto en Nueva York del proximo mes?- todos asintieron, el solo tomo una calada del cigarrillo- pues se ha adelantado, solo tenemos 1 semana con 3 dias.  
>- ¡¿QUE?- gritaron todos casi al unisono<br>- ¡¿es que se han vuelto locos?  
>- ¡SOLO UNA SEMANA!<br>- y 3 dias!- aclaro el bajista  
>- ES ILEGAL CAMBIAR ESTAS COSAS A ULTIMO MOMENTO!... ¿no es asi?<br>- no face-ache, no es ilegal- dijo Murdoc con impaciencia- pero, ustedes tranquilos, todo saldra bien pero todo saldra mejor si nos vamos al estudio ahora.  
>los demas solo se lanzaron miradas inseguras entre si y como acto seguido salieron de la cocina.<br>- les dije que hay que escribir una nueva cancion?  
>- ¡MURDOC!- gritaron todos<br>- he he he  
>Noodle al salir sintio que alguien le agarro del brazo, al darse la vuelta se encontro con 2D, que sin decir nada la abrazo<br>- cuando estes lista para decir lo que sucede, ahi estare para ti, solo recuerda eso- le susurro, con eso la chica le devolvio el abrazo  
>- lo hare- respondio ella. El cantante la solto, le dio una sonrisa y salio por la puerta.<br>Noodle estaba sorprendida, no, mas bien conmovida 2D siempre habia sido como un hermano para ella, el siempre la apoyaba y ayudaba en todo, pero aun asi como podria haber notado esto?... quizas no sea tan ignorante despues de todo.

_En el estudio_

- eso salio bastante bien- dijo Murdoc complacido despues de haber ensayado 19/2000, feel good inc., Dare, on melacholy hill entre otros- creo que podemos tomar un pequeño descanso, despues podemos empezar a crear la nueva cancion.  
>- no puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho antes sobre eso Muds- dijo Russel<br>- estoy de acuerdo, como piensas que vamos a estrenar una cancion en 1 semana si tarda como 3 o 2 semanas minimo en grabarla, producirla, enviarla a los records..  
>- ay! ya callate, con todo ese blah blah, no llegaras muy lejos niña, hazme un favor y cierra la boca quieres?- el bajista le dijo a Noodle con frialdad.<br>Ahora si que estaba furiosa, además de lo grosero que había sido, ella odiaba que le dijeran "niña".  
>- compermiso- dijo Noodle molesta, dejo su guitarra a un lado y camino hacia la salida chocando contra el hombro del satanista.<br>- hey! a donde crees que vas?- pregunto el confundido y molesto a la vez  
>- "LA NIÑA" va a tomar un poco de aire fresco, asi que disculpen, apesta a egocentrismo aqui- con esta ultima frase se retiro.<br>Murdoc se quedo mirando perplejo a la puerta. 2D y Russel solo lo miraron enojados  
>- ¿y que le pasa a esta?- nadie respondio- ¿que?... ¿que hice ahora?<br>- valla viejo si que la cagaste esta vez- respondio el baterista  
>- podrias ser mas considerado- dijo 2D rascándose la nuca- ya me dio jaqueca- dijo este buscando sus pildoras.<br>- ni siquiera se que mierda hice para que se pusiera asi! no estoy para dramas adolescentes.  
>- ya no es una adolescente Murdoc!, tiene 21 años- exclamo 2D<br>- si, talvez deberias empezar a tratarla como una adulta- aconsejo Russel.  
>Murdoc se quedo en silencio, odiaba admitirlo pero ese par tenia razon.<br>- ahora vuelvo- gruño y salio del estudio

* * *

><p>Al salir, se encontro con una linda chica sentada en el cesped fumando y mirando al infinito.<br>- hola noodle-cup- dijo el bajista detraz de ella, no hubo respuesta, Murdoc saco un cigarrillo- no tendras fuego de casualidad?  
>Noodle solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el pasto donde había un encendedor azul tirado, este se agacho a recogerlo, encendió su cigarrillo y lo dejo caer ahi mismo, dio una gran calada mirando al rededor después le lanzo una mirada a la japonesa quien seguia indiferente<br>- ¿te importaria si me siento? - de nuevo sin respuesta, el solo se sento dejando escapar un suspiro. - ha hecho un buen tiempo no crees?- el sabia que era una estupida manera de romper el hielo, siempre habia pensado en que clase de desesperada situación podría estar uno para decir algo sobre el clima y derivados, se limito a hacer una mueca.  
>-pfff- Murdoc miro a la chica que le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo que lo miraba con ecepticismo- ¿en serio me estas preguntado sobre el clima?- despues exhalo el humo.<br>El bajista lanzo una risa.  
>- bueno... tu sabes hasta el gran Niccals se queda sin palabras a veces- el sonrío, Noodle dejo escapar una pequeña risa la cual trato de retener en seguida- hey! aun puedo hacerte reir- dijo el tratando de ser simpatico, la chica miro hacia otro lado, el bajista se rasco la cabeza y resoplo- mira Noods, yo...- el se aclaro la garganta, a el no le gustaban estas situaciones, se sentia culpable e ignorado, odiaba esa sensación y movería cielo, mar y tierra para que se pasara rapido- yo... lamento haberte tratado asi, no... no fue mi intención llamarte "niña"y menos de esa manera, tu sabes como soy cuando estoy con resaca y... pues, bueno, no quise ofenderte, ya se que no eres una niña, te has convertido en toda una jovencita- Noodle se estremeció al escuchar esto, " te has convertido en toda una jovencita", su mente la llevo a la noche de ayer, esta vez ella lo miro y Murdoc supo que había logrado algo- y bueno.. pues no mereces que te trate asi..<br>- disculpa aceptada - ella solo esbozo una sonrisa al igual que el satanista al verla.  
>- esa es mi niña- dijo el con ternura y luego la rodeo con el brazo, Noodle se apoyo en su pecho y asi pudo sentir los latidos de su corazon, estaba un poco acelerado, "que tonto la disculpa lo puso nerviso... aun asi que ternura" penso ella, podía sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, no asimilaba lo segura y confiada que se sentía cerca de Murdoc.<br>"RING RING RING"  
>El bolsillo del hombre comenzo a vibrar<br>- disculpame amor, debo atender- dijo este poniéndose de pie contestando el celular - aloha... Jamie amigo!- la mirada simpatica de Murdoc cambio de repente - yo no hice tal cosa!, bueno si, estaba ebrio pero... calmate hombre lo pagare... yo no sabia que ella fuera tu hermana!- el se alejo para poder hablar tranquilo, Noodle hizo una mueca, ella podía escuchar a Jamie gritar a travez del telefono, quizas que estupidez halla hecho Murdoc ahora.  
>"en fin" penso ella, termino su cigarrillo y entro de nuevo al estudio<br>- Ha-lo- saludo ella a sus compañeros  
>- ¿todo esta bien ahora?- pregunto Russel, la chica asintio<br>- HA! me debes $20.00 - dijo alegremente 2D  
>Noodle solo puso los ojos en blanco, estos siempre hacian apuestas en cuanto se les daba la ocasión<br>- Diablos- dijo el afro-americano de mala cara sacando el dinero de su bolsillo para entregarselo al cantante.  
>- Muy bien inutiles a ensayar- exclamo Murdoc quien venía entrando. todos tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar.<br>_1 hora despues  
><em>- eso estuvo EXCELENTE- dijo el bajista con satisfacción, luego miro hacia su reloj- bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, pueden ir a hacer lo que se les antoje.  
>2D y Russel salieron practicamente corriendo de ahi ya que en ese momento estaba apunto de comenzar un partido de futbol que habían estado esperando casi toda la semana. Murdoc empaco su bajo y se preparo para salir hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro, al darse la vuelta se encontró con una pequeña japonesa algo seria.<br>- Murdoc, ¿puedo hablar contigo?...

* * *

><p><strong> DISCULPEN LA DEMORAA! jajajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por leer y por favor R&amp;R! <strong>  
><strong>muchas graciaas! :)<strong>  
><strong>bye-bye! <strong>


	4. amistad

**hola a todoos! primero quisiera decir disculpen con todas las demoras he tenido semana de examenes y eso me ha quitado casi la mayoria de mi tiempo :/, este año tengo algo asi como una prueba de admicion para entrar a la universidad, la psu se llama aca en chile jajaja y ademas con esto de los temblores cada vez mas frecuentes XD y pues me estoy preparando mucho en esto de la prueba (con los temblores no tengo como jajaja) y bueno antes de comenzar me gustaria que supieran 2 cosas:**

**1) MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAAAAS POR LOS REVIEWS! no saben cuanto me suben el animo, he tenido la semana mas estresante de mi vida y esto junto con mi novio es lo que me hace sonreir :) muchas gracias sobre todo a Hell's-FunnyHome (por haber comentado y haber creado un fic tan buenooo), marati2011 ( mi otra amiga chilena aqui :D, seguro que ella me comprende con lo de la psu y los temblores, eres genial y ame "el ramillete"), Gerthie, fabuchis y GorillazNoodle (por publicar sus maravillosos reviews y sus espectaculares fic que no me canso de leer, son geniales!), a Catherin Velis (por su review y por haberme inspirado en este fic, eres fantastica!) y a todos los demas que lean este fic! son los mejores! :D  
><strong>

**2) en este capitulo se une a nosotros mi primer OC, su nombre es Aida y no es protagonista pero si es muy importante, solo quise que Noodle siendo una chica tuviera a su "mano derecha" o mejor amiga jajaja, más adelante contare mas de ella y espero que le agarren tanto cariño como yo lo he hecho :)  
>ahora si, AQUI VA! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Murdoc, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
>- por supuesto cariño- Noodle lo condujo hacia un par de sillas sueltas que estaban en el estudio- sueltalo.<br>- pues... yo la otra... más bien tu... quiero decir ambos... ayer- Noodle sentia que su lengua no reaccionaba y que tenia un nudo en la gaganta, estaba nerviosa, nunca antes habia tenido que estar en una situacion asi, ¿que debía decir? "hey Murdoc quería saber si recuerdas que anoche estuviste apunto de violarme... no? bueno, es entendible estabas ebrio, mejor hablemos de los sueños lujuriosos que he estado teniendo contigo"... "que tonta", se dijo asi misma.  
>- ¿Noods?- ella rapidamente volvio en si para mirar al extrañado bajista- ¿ocurre algo?- la guitarrista suspiro<br>- pues... la verdad es que..  
>-¡Hola chicos!- interrumpio una voz, ambos se giraron para encontrar a su intimo amigo Damon parado en la entrada del lugar, el solo los miro un poco confundidos - emmmm... ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?<br>- no! nada!- grito automaticamente Noodle "tonta", se dijo a si misma, no sabia si esto era un tipo de "salvada por la campana" o un "maldita sea", no se sentia aliviada pero tampoco desesperada, ella le sonrio a Damon y Murdoc la miro con extrañeza.  
>- okaaaaaay- dijo Damon desorientado, despues desvio la mirada hacia Murdoc- hey hombre, tenemos que irnos recuerda la entrevista y que despues hay que ir a los records, ya es tarde- el satanista miro su reloj<br>- maldita sea, tienes razon  
>- sip, vamonos- dijo Damon dando un aplauso al final - ha sido un placer verte Noodle- Damon sonrio<br>- hai! mata ne  
>- em.. exaaacto<br>- jajaja es "hata luego" Damon- el sonrio al igual que ella  
>- bueno Noodle, despues hablamos- dijo el bajista<br>- okay- dijo ella, Murdoc se le acerco  
>- ¿segura que esta todo bien? puedo retrasar esto si te acomoda...<br>- no Muds!, daijobu (tranquilo todo esta bien), no es nada, podemos hablar mas tarde- ella forzo una sonrisa, el satanista se le acerco mas y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
>- nos vemos luego linda<br>- a-ha- afirmo ella un poco sonrojada  
>- vamonos Albarn- dijo este dirigiendose hacia la puerta<br>- eres un pervertido- le dijo Damon  
>- claro que no! - dijo Murdoc con sarcasmo y ambos se fueron entre risas hasta que sus voces desaparecieron.<br>Noodle se quedo sola, acariciando suavemente el lugar en Murdoc la habia besado, "que extraño", pues Murdoc ya la habia besado antes, pero esta vez... fue diferente, su corazon estaba acelerado, la cara le ardia y sus piernas temblaban de manera suave, una sonrisa queria salir, pero ella no iba a dejarla; conocía muy bien esta sensacion (la ultima vez que lo sintio fue con el chico con quien dio su primer beso cuando fue a Japon años atras,  
>la calida emocion de tenerlo cerca.. la estupida tristeza cuando estaba lejos) y ella no iba a permitir que eso pasara, y menos con Murdoc.<br>"Maldita sea Damon!" penso ella con enojo, por fin se habia decidido hablar con el para poder aclarar las cosas, pero no, este debia llegar... "en fin, las cosas pasan por algo"; se encamino hacia la salida decepcionada pero un poco aliviada a la vez

* * *

><p>- "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"- gritaron Russel y 2D al mismo tiempo viendo la television mientras que Noodle sacaba 3 botellas de cerveza del refri y las destapaba.<br>- ¿quien juega? - pregunto ella entregandole a cada uno una botella y quedándose con la sobrante  
>- Essex contra Cambridge- contesto 2D sin quitar la vista del partido<br>- interesante- dijo ella recostandose en el sofa tomando un trago de su cerveza  
>- 2 a 1- dijo el baterista entusiasmado<br>- genial - ella rio y se quedo ahi bebiendo y viendo la tele por un rato hasta que pudo sentir que su celular vibraba, un mensaje.  
>"donde estas? yo ya llegue al cine quieres que compre las entradas?<br>- Aida"  
>- MALDICION!- ella pego un salto del sofa<br>- que sucede?- pregunto 2D preocupado  
>- olvide que iba a ir a ver una pelicula con Aida y llego tarde- dijo ella agarrando sus cosas.<br>Estaba un poco estresada pero se sentía feliz, Aida era su mejor amiga y siempre la hacia sentir mejor verla.  
>Aida era una italiana que vino a Inglaterra en busca de oportunidades para convertirse en actriz pero por mientras trabaja como mecerá y barwoman en el club nocturno al cual llevaron a Noodle cuando cumplio 18 años.<p>

*FLASHBACK*

- no gracias- dijo Noodle con cansancio  
>- por favor- rogo el chico que la tenia acorralada a un lado del bar, la tomo de la cintura mirandola seductoramente- solo una vez, se que te encantara<br>- te dije que no - insistio mas firmemente  
>- la chica te dijo que no- exclamo enfadada una mecerá que estaba al otro lado de la barra, Noodle solo la miro sorprendida.<br>- no me molestes Aida!, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?  
>- estaras ocupado cuando alguna chica te siga el juego, ahora deja a esta pobre alma a quien le toco toparse contigo, vaffanculo testa di cazzo (vete a la mierda cabeza de )- al terminar la frase, el chico miro a la mecerá con desprecio y desaparecio entre la gente, la morena sonrio con satisfaccion y le tendio un trago recien hecho a Noodle- aqui tienes linda, despues de estar con un tipo como ese creo que lo necesitas- ella sonrio tambien y bebio de este.<br>- muchas gracias, pero como...  
>- que como supe?- la italiana rio- amiga, paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo aqui viendo a lindas chicas ser acorraladas por idiotas como ese, me consideran como una salvacion aqui - ambas rieron.<br>- Bianchi, Aida Bianchi- extendio la mano  
>- Noodle, simplemente Noodle- dijo la japonesa respondiendole el saludo<br>- lindo nombre- ambas sonrieron sacudiendo sus manos.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

- saludos de mi parte!- exclamo Russel  
>- en tu nombre - grito Noodle mientras salia por la puerta<p>

_EN EL CINE_

- buenas noches- dijo sarcastiamente la camarera al ver la llegada de una jadeante Noodle.  
>- yo... lo... lamento- dijo con esfuerzo la japonesa tratando de recuperar el aire- se me borro por completo de la mente, primero ensayamos, despues estaba este partido y despues tu mensaje- ella trago aire- de verdad lo siento, no me di cuenta y..<br>- Noods!-interrumpio ella- es una pelicula, no una boda, calmate- Aida le dedico una sonrisa- mira no compre las entradas, ya comenzo y ademas estan agotadas- ella pudo darse cuenta de la decepcion de Noodle- peeeero... aun podemos divertirnos, esta es mi primera noche libre en años y me gustaria pasarla bien con mi mejor amiga- ella rio al igual que Noodle- escucha, conozco un club muy bueno en el que las mujeres entran gratis, deberiamos ir.  
><em>- <em>asi que vas a descansar de tu trabajo en club nocturno para ir a otro club nocturno, suena logico- dijo Noodle con ironia, su amiga rio  
>- vaaaaamos!... quiero que alguna vez en mi vida me sirvan las bebidas.. por favoor... por mi? - le pidio la italiana haciendo un puchero simpatico eso hizo a Noodle reir<br>- esta bien, quizas sirva para despejarme  
>- si!<br>- pero.. primero quiero ir a cambiarme, la verdad es que no vine preparada para salir y creo que tu tampoco  
>Las chicas miraron el atuendo de cada una<br>- puede que tengas razon... me prestas algo?- Noodle rio y asintio- genial! te apetece ir a comer algo primero? muro de hambre  
>- si, yo tambien<br>Y asi ambas abandonaron el lugar.

* * *

><p>- ESTOY EN CASA!- grito Noodle al entrar a los kong cerrando la puerta de entrada detrás de ella y su amiga<br>- hola Noods... hola Aida! tanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo 2D entusiasmado al darse cuenta de la presencia de la barwoman.  
>- hola D! jajaja, solo desde el fin de pasado anterior - dijo ella riendo y dandole un abrazo amistoso<br>- lo se lo se, pero aun asi- el se encogio de hombros.  
>Entonces Russel entro en la estancia y miro a las chicas con alegria<br>- chicas! como estan?- pregunto el feliz afro-americano  
>- no me quejo- dijo Aida de manera divertida<br>- no puedo esperar para volver al bar y beber uno de tus famosos tragos  
>- ahi te esperan Russ- bromeo la morena- pero esta noche es mi descanso, para la proxima<br>- con gusto- de repente este las miro confundido- esperen, ¿ustedes no iban a ver una pelicula?  
>- no conseguimos entradas, pero todo esta bien, iremos a bailar a un club que Aida conoce<br>- es genial, la chicas no pagan- dijo Aida alegremente.  
>- fantastico- dijeron ambos chicos al unisono<br>- bueno, si nos disculpan- dijo Noodle tomando a Aida por el brazo para comenzar a prepararse

_30 minutos despues_

- creo que estamos listas- dijo la guitarrista satisfecha mirandose al espejo, tenia puesto un vestido corto strapless de color blanco con rayas negras en la falda y unos detalles con encaje el parte de arriba, encima una chaqueta de cuero negra que hacia juego con sus botines de tacon, sus labios tenian un suave color rojo y sus ojos estaban ligeramente delineados.  
>- totalmente- dijo la alegre Aida, ella al igual que Noodle llevaba puesto un vestido corto solamente que el de ella era de color negro y tenia un par de detalles azules en la parte de abajo, tenia solo una manga en su brazo derecho dejando el brazo izquierdo completamente desnudo, llevaba una chaqueta de jeans gris oscura y sandalias de tacon; su maquillaje era el mismo que el de Noodle pero a diferencia de ella, Aida tenia una larga y ondulada cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta la cintura.<br>Estaban perfectas.  
>- vamonos, quiero bailar!- dijo con entusiasmo la italiana.<br>- claro, pero quieres repetirme como se llama este club?  
>- "el sinix" queda en el eastern boulevard, queda cerca, solo debemos tomar un taxi y llegaremos enseguida - ambas sonrieron emocionadas y salieron del cuarto para para bajar al hobby en el cual estaban los 3 chicos, "Murdoc ha llegado" penso Noodle; 2D y Russel jugaban un videojuego y Murdoc tocaba su bajo.<br>- adios chicos, nos vemos mas tarde- aviso la japonesa, los 3 chicos se giraron para mirarlas al mismo tiempo, el baterista lanzo un silbido de admiracion, 2D se quedo embobado viendolas, el satanista lanzo una risa seductora y se acerco hacia ellas  
>- wow Adia, hace ya tiempo que no te veia, debo decirte que es un placer- dijo este mirandola de arriba a abajo , ella rio.<br>- igualmente señor Niccals- respondio ella coquetamente.  
>Noodle se aclaro la garganta automaticamente, Murdoc se giro para verla, ella no sabia por que habia hecho eso, no es como si quisiera haber llamado su atencion, lo unico que sabia era que lo que sintio al ver a Murdoc tan cerca de Aida no fue agradable.<br>"si si fuera mi amiga no hubiera actuado asi... esto es pura mierda, ella no lo hizo aproposito, ella ya es coqueta de por si, esto es solo un juego de tira y afloja para ella y ademas... ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo! ¡ella no me ha hecho nada! no es como si Murdoc y yo... ¡NO!, concentrate Noods"  
>El satanista al verla sonrio mas.<br>- y quien es esta hermosa chica?- dijo el dandole una vuelta de vals a la guitarrista- cada día más sexy he he hem , ¿y cual es la ocasión? no hace falta arreglarse tanto para ir a mi winnie..  
>- MURDOC!- grito Russel enfadado, ambas chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco.<br>- tranquilo Russ, estamos acostumbradas a estas bromas- lo calmo Noodle  
>- quien dijo que era una broma?- Murdoc rio entre dientes y Russel lo miro aun mas molesto.<br>- como sea nosotras vamos a salir- explico la japonesa  
>- aaaah claro, 'girls just wanna have fun', no? - dijo el satanista volviendo a su bajo<br>- yo no podria haberlo dicho mejor- expreso la italiana  
>- adios chicos- se despidio Noodle y asi ambas chicas desaparecieron por la puerta.<br>- vieron esas piernas!- exclamo 2D de repente  
>- espero que te refieras a las piernas de Murdoc por que no dejare que hables asi de mi niña y su amiga- dijo Russel agresivamente.<br>- no, no, tranquilo pero... maldita sea! esas piernas!- dijo 2D mas embobado aun, el baterista arqueo una ceja.  
>- el idiota tiene razon en eso- Murdoc se paro del sofa de nuevo, su puso su chaqueta y se dirigio hacia la puerta.<br>- y tu a donde vas?- pregunto Russel  
>- esos cuerpos...<br>- YA BASTA D!- grito enojado el afro-americano  
>- voy a salir - dijo calmadamente Murdoc- ¿han escuchado hablar de "el sinix"?<p> 


	5. mascaras?

**Bueno... la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, excepto gracias de nuevo por los reviews y disculpen el capitulo corto, la proxima vez sera mas largo :D saludos y disfruten! **

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_tonight, i wan't all of you tonight, give me everything tonight, for all we know we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight*_

La musica sonaba afuera del club de manera estrepitosa pero atractiva.  
>Murdoc dio un paso adelante en la fila para comprar la entrada, el leyó el cartel que estaba en frente; "$20.00 hombre $0 mujeres".  
>"Si las chicas entran gratis seguramente saldre de aqui con algo bueno"- penso el bajista despues de imaginarse a todas las jovenes bailando lento y de manera sensual, el solo rio para sus adentros mientras que podia darse cuenta que a su cuerpo tambien le gustaba la idea, el solo metio la mano en su bolsillo para "acomodarlo" y pasar desapercibido; desde los 16 estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estas situaciones que ya sabia como manejarlas.<br>Al fin pudo llegar al frente.

- una entrada, linda- dijo este tendiendole el dinero a la chica de la caseta, ella saco un ticket y despues le entrego un sobre.

Murdoc abrio el sobre, era una mascara.

- emmm ¿que es esto?- pregunto este extrañado

- es tu mascara, aqui en el sinix algunas veces tenemos noches tematica, esta noche es la mascarada, se le entrega a todos una para entrar- el arqueo una ceja, esta puso los ojos en blanco- yo no hago las reglas, me pagan por decirlas, espero que disfrutes la noche, quizas nos veamos mas tarde- esta guiño un ojo, Murdoc le dedico una sonrisa seductora.

- creo que no escuche tu nombre- dijo el satanista mirandola con interes

- April- jugueto con su pelo rubio

- bueno querida April, nos vemos despues.

- nos vemos - esta guiño y asi se retiro.

Este solo rio para si, este tipo de coqueteos para el era como un juego, al insignificante, aunque claro no seria molesto para el llevar a la tal April a su winnie despues, tenia un buen cupero y era linda, pero creo que primero veria sus opciones adentro.  
>Antes de entrar pudo ver a un par de personas enmascaradas en la puerta, "claro.. la mascara, que ridiculez pero que se le va a hacer.. podría ser interesante", esta situacion lo beneficiaba de alguna manera, si no sabian su identidad se evitaba el numerito de grupies buscandolo por el club despues, "que más da".<br>Se limito a colocarse la mascara al estilo fantasma de la opera que se le habia entregado y se dispuso a entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>uuuuuuuh! que sucedera ahora? jajajaja espero sus reviews, nos vemos pronto! ^-^<strong>


	6. musica y alcohol que mejor?

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOOS! espero que esten bien y preparados para este nuevo capitulo :) jajaja pri****mero queria disculparme por las demoras en las actualizaciones y todo, ustede saben los estudios blah blah, bueno segundo queria agradecerle a marati2011 por escribir un maravilloso fic dedicado a GorillazNoodle y a mi :), tambien a GorillazNoodle para desearle un feliz cumpleaños (otra vez XD), espero que la hayas pasado muy bien :D y por supuesto a la picara fabuchis (me caes excelente y me encanta tu fanfic ;)), por siempre dejar un review.  
>Disfrutenlo :D<br>Disclaimer: ninguna de las canciones que aparezcan aqui me pertenecen y estas son:  
>we found love - rihanna<br>pump it - black eyed peas  
>hips don't lie - shakira<br>y la ultima pero la mas importante:  
>this ain't a love song - bon jovi - se recomienda escuchar esta cancion mientras leen el final de este fic :)<strong>

* * *

><p>*<em>Yellow dimonds in the light and we're standing side by side, as your shadows crosses mine, what it takes to come alive..*<em>**_  
><em>**

- aqui tienen señoritas, disfrunten de la noche- dijo el camarero enmascarado colocando las bebidas en frente de ellas.  
>- gracias- dijeron ambas al unisono y este se fue<br>- te sirvieron la bebida ¿estas feliz?- bromeo Noodle a su amiga  
>- bastante - ambas rieron y tomaron un trago, en ese momento Aida arrugo la frente (o eso es lo que creyo Noodle ya que la mascara no dejaba ver muy bien el rostro de la italiana)- mm, esto es no es vodka snipnoff.<br>Noodle puso los ojos en blanco  
>- para mi es lo mismo ademas aun asi esta rico, no seas maniatica barwoman profesional- Aida rio por el comentario<br>- si lo esta, pero aun asi como experta en el tema debo decir lo que pienso  
>- claaaaaaaro<p>

*_we found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place...*_

Pronto ambas solo reian, conversaban y bebian, por fin tenian un momento para pasarla bien...

*_ha ha ha pump it ha ha ha and pump it LOUDER!.. *_

- vamos a bailar!- y antes de que Aida dijera algo fue arrastrada por Noodle a la pista de baile.  
>El lugar era presa de olores.. cigarrillos, alcohol, perfume, sudor, entre otros pero juntos hacian un resultado embriagador para quien la sentía. Noodle se sentia relajada y fascinada, solo seguía el ritmo de la musica, nisiquiera sentia sus piernas pero sabian que se movian de hermosa manera.<br>- disculpa?- la japonesa rapidamente se dio la vuelta, ahi estaba parado un chico enmascarado sonriendo y viendo directamente a Noodle, "linda sonrisa"- me preguntaba si podia invitarte un trago.  
>Noodle tiro una risita nerviosa.<br>- me encantaría pero estoy con una amiga y...  
>- no te preocupes por mi, ve- interrumpio Aida, ella solo le guiño un ojo a Noodle y como respuesta ella solo articulo con los labios "gracias"<br>- claro, vamos.  
>- genial- dijo el chico entusiasmado y la rodeo con el brazo por la cintura para dirigirse al bar y sentrase en la barra.<br>- soy Will- se presento  
>- Noodle- la expresion de Will cambio en un instante a asombro<br>- lo se, lo se, extraño nombre  
>- no, no es eso, es solo que...- el lentamente subio un poco la mascara de la chica- DIOS MIO! eres la guitarrista de Gorillaz! - Noodle sonrojada solto una risita mientras que se acomodaba la mascara de nuevo.<br>- la misma- respondio ella sonriendo.  
>- es que.. esto es simplemente asombroso, ustedes son asombrosos... tu eres asombrosa... es que yo.. yo los he admirado desde que tengo 12 años- dijo el enmascarado algo nervioso<br>- en serio? - ella encontro eso conmovedor, normalmente nunca tenia la oportunidad de hablar con admiradores cara a cara, y ella siempre le habían gustado los chicos tiernos.  
>- voy a ir al concierto en Nueva York de la proxima semana<br>- wow si que eres fan- rio ella  
>- es que yo vivo alla, vengo a Essex a visitar a unos amigos, los cuales no creerán que he hablado contigo... disculpame, que tonto he sido, creo que lo ultimo que quieres es estar con un loco fan.<br>- no te preocupes, la verdad creo que eres muy dulce- ambos se miraron con ternura.  
>Al transcurrir la noche y con cada bebida que pedia se empezaba a sentir mas comoda y el coqueteo mutuo seguía, se estaban llevando bastante bien...<br>- no puedo creer la suerte que tengo- dijo este de repente  
>- ¿por estar con la guitarrista de Gorillaz?<br>- no, por estar con una talentosa, divertida y hermosa chica como tu- ambos se miraron fijamente sin darse cuenta que se acercaban entre ellos.  
>- quieres bailar?- ambos se giraron rapidamente para encontrarse con un hombre ofreciendole la mano a Noodle<br>- ella esta conmigo ahora, amigo- dijo Will rapidamente, el hombre lo miro de manera agresiva.  
>- pues ya no- dijo este mientras agarro la mano de la atonita Noodle llevandola entre medio de la gente a la pista, ella al mirar hacia atras pudo ver a Will lleno de frustracion, el enmascarado la tomo por la cintura y automaticamente los brazos de la japonesa rodearon el cuello de este.<br>- y tu quien te crees que eres para...- ella vio directamente al rostro enmascarado del hombre y se callo en un instante, con dificultad pudo ver los ojos de aquella persona "bastardo"-penso ella, quizas estaba ebria pero no lo suficiente como para saber que esos eran los mismos ojos de su compañero de banda y "amigo" Murdoc Niccals , en ese momento se le ocurrio sacarle la mascara y enfrentarle, pero no... jugaría un poco con el, hoy se sentía especialmente libre y segura e iba a aprovecharlo, ademas siempre había tenido curiosida de como era ser una de las mujeres bajo el interes de Murdoc... esto podria ser divertido.

* _como se llama? bonita, mi casa, su casa (shakira, shakira). Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad, so be wise and keep on, reading the signs of my body...*_

Noodle puso el plan en practica...

Mientras el ritmo de la musica iba aumentando las manos de la japonesa tomaron las manos del bajista encubierto colocandolas a su alrededor de ella de manera que cada vez que esta meneara su cuerpo el pudiera sentirla.

* _and i´m on tonight you know my hips don't lie and i'm starting to feel it's right, all the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby, this is perfection..*_

Se separo de el para tener mas espacio para bailar y para que este la observara, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Noodle pudiera darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba encantado, no iba a parar ahora.  
>La combinacion entre la musica y el cuerpo danzante de la guitarrista era perfecta.<br>Los delicados y sensuales movimientos de la chica hacian que la ardiente impaciencia de Murdoc fuera en aumento, otra vez "su amiguito" hizo acto de presencia.  
>El no iba aguantar más, queria... no, necesitaba ese cuerpo entre sus manos.<br>Noodle solo bailaba a su lado, este no pudo mas y la agarro de la cintura hasta quedar frente a frente, podian sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro sin importar la ropa, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

de repente cambia la cancion: *_should have seen it coming when roses die, should have seen the end of summer in you eyes, i should have listened when you said good night.. you really meant goodbye..*_  
>- no sabía que pudieras bailar asi- le dijo a Noodle sin quitarle la vista de encima.<br>- hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi- esta apoyo la mano en el pecho del satanista mientras que la otra le acariciaba la nuca.  
>- no juegues conmigo asi amor- dijo el hombre atraiéndola más hacia a el, ella lanzo una risa coqueta.<br>- no, tu no juegues así conmigo..- de repente Noodle le saco la mascara al hombre-.. Murdoc...  
>Le planto la mascara en el pecho y se dispuso a caminar indignada hasta que sintio una mano agarrando su muñeca, en menos de un segundo el bajista la atrajo de nuevo hacia a el, por alguna razon Noodle no puso resistencia alguna; sentía como su corazon latia con fuerza.<br>- no hagas el actito de indignacion, vamos, mirame a los ojos y dime si no quieres seguir con esto - este le saco con suavidad la mascara de la chica la cual callo al piso.  
>- yo... em..- sus caras esta vez estaban a 3 milimetros, ella podía sentir la respiracion agitada del satanista en su cara dirigiéndose a su cuello.<br>- si quieres que pare, solo dimelo- este comenzo a besarla lentamente.  
>Noodle queria hablar pero su boca no articulo palabras, solo se dejo llevar por la excitación y el alcohol que corrian por sus venas. Murdoc subio hasta llegar a su boca y por fin sus labios se encontraron...<p>

*_i cried and i cried there were nights that died for you baby, i tried and i tried to deny that you love drove me crazy, baby...*_

Los brazos de la chica roderon el cuello de Murdoc, mientras que el la abrazaba de tal manera para no soltarla jamas...

*_if the pain that i feeling so strong, is te reason that i holding on.._*

Sus lenguas chocaban con pasion al mismo tiempo que sus labios se juntaban en perfecta armonía.

*_then i´m wrong..*  
><em>

el tiempo se detuvo para ellos..

*_yes i´m wrong, this ain't a love song*_

Por fin estaba pasando.

*_then i'm wrong, yes i'm wrong, this ain't a love song*_

Y era perfecto...


	7. sentimientos encontrados parte 1

**I'M BACK, HE VUELTO, JE SUIS DE RETOUR, SONO TORNATO, WATASHI WA MDOTTEKITA, ESTOU DE VOLTA, HOLA SOY MARIA Y SE OCUPAR EL GOOGLE TRADUCTOR! Jajajaja ya ahora en serio :), verán quiero disculparme profundamente con ustedes por mi demora en subir el nuevo capitulo, les contare acerca de mi situación… hace como 3 miércoles atrás me escape del colegio… por supuesto que me atraparon, como sea, los maestros llamaron a mis padres y ardió Troya, lo digo en serio… la tercera guerra mundial sucedió en mi casa jajaja, cosas que pasan, el punto es que ya me levantaron el castigo por fin!; ahora celebrare mi nueva libertad subiendo un nuevo capitulo.  
>Espero que les guste, tengan paciencia si esto no era lo que esperaban, ando con demasiados bloqueos mentales y últimamente mi mente esta en blanco para escribir, asique si pudieran enviarme peticiones o consejos sería genial :D, se que no es su trabajo como lectores pero aun seria genial saber lo que piensan… este es la separación de un capitulo por que osino serian como unas 8000 palabras asique decidí separarlo en 2, y pues bueno se que estoy abusando un poco de los "flashbacks", espero me diculpen pero asi le da mas emoción a la historia jajaja por favor dejen sus reviews!, no saben lo que me hacen sonreír cada vez que recibo uno :D. MUCHAS GRACIAS PARA TODOS USTEDES SON GENIALES!<br>see ya soon! Bye-bye!**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
>- Rayos!- Noodle despertó de sobresalto tragando aire con fuerza, se sento en la cama sin salir de ella aun adormilada hasta que sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y hundió esta entre sus rodillas cerrando sus ojos recordando la maravillosa noche que había tenido…<p>

*FLASHBACK*

Los labios de ambos se separaron para buscar aire, ignoraban la gente y la música del lugar.

-ven conmigo- dijo Murdoc, sin esperar respuesta este agarro con firmeza la mano de la guitarrista y la dirigio a un lugar apartado.  
>Entraron a una habitación vacia y el acto continuo...<br>La desesperacion amorosa aumentaba con cada beso, cada roce, cada latido.  
>El tiempo parecia detenido..<p>

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Ella no podia evitar sonreir, no importaba cuanto le doliera la cabeza, o que estuviera desaliñada, o que tuviera heridas en los pies por haber estado con los tacones toda la noche, o nada... estaba feliz, demasiado; se sintio liberada, tranquila...y... ya no podia seguir ocultandolo... se sentía enamorada.  
>Ella solto una risita sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba y como sus mejillas se enrojecian, pues claro, estaba pensando en el, ya no queria tratar de negar sus sentimientos.<p>

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*- el sonido retumbo en los oidos de Noodle, aunque se sintiera muy feliz la resaca aun no desaparecia.

- Maldito despertador- agobiada, se dio la vuelta para apagar al irritante aparato para volver a domir, recosto su palpitante cabeza en la almohada, silencio al fin... "un momento", Noodle se levanto de golpe ignorando por completo las punzadas en su cabeza; "despertador... Murdoc tiene uno acaso?".  
>Miro a su alrededor para encontrarse en su habitacion. "...no", se levanto lentamente de la cama, estaba con su pijama habitual y vio toda su ropa tirada en el piso, camino hacia el espejo para encontrarse con lo que se esperaba, tenia el maquillaje un poco corrido y el cabello estaba desaliñado; se quito la pintura de su cara lo mejor que pudo y volvio a sentarse al borde de la cama.<p>

"a ver... por que estoy aqui... yo no regrese, dormi en esa extraña habitacion con Murdoc... eso creo.. AIDA! ella saber algo de esto.."

Noodle tomo con rapidez su celular que estaba en el velador y marco con desesperacion el numero.

"vamos... contesta.. porfavor... contesta.."

- si?- una chica adormilada contesto el telefono

- Aida gracias al cielo!

- Noods?- Aida bostezo- que sucede?

- que paso anoche?

- amiga fuimos a bailar..

- si si si, lo que digo que paso despues de eso, no recuerdo como llegue a mi habitacion.- dijo casi exasperada la pobre Noodle, hubo una pausa, Aida suspiro.

- emm... estabas un poco ebria... recuerdo que llamamos un taxi para que nos fuera a buscar y te acompañe a tu habitacion, te ayude a vestirte y te dormiste casi enseguida... despues me fui hacia mi departamento- el tono de voz de la italiana había cambiado casi por completo.

- aah- vacilo decepcionada la japonesa

- sucede algo Noods?- esta vez sonaba culpable

- no... no, es que tuve un... sueño- esa palabra ya casi dolía- y... pues eso jajaja, estoy aliviada de saber que paso de verdad...

- oh, bueno... llamame de nuevo si necesitas algo.

- claro! lo hare, adios Adi..

- hasta pronto.

Y se corto la linea..  
>Ella dejo su celular con cuidado a su lado; y lentamente dejo caer su cabeza para hundirlas en sus manos llena de frustración, "esto no pudo ser un sueño, no otra vez", trataba de convencerse la pobre chica, fue demasiado real para ella... aun podía sentir los labios de Murdoc sobre los suyos, sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor. Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza "no... debo averiguar que paso realmente, fue demasiado real, debe haber una explicacion".<br>De alguna manera esto la hizo sentir mas tranquila aunque sintiera una ametralladora dentro de sus sienes.

"ya no aguanto este dolor de cabeza.. quizas 2D quiera darme alguna de sus pildoras"- se dijo así misma saliendo de la habitacion.

* * *

><p>- 2D?- pregunto Noodle afuera de la de la fuerta del cuarto seguida por unos golpecitos- estas ahi?.<p>

La japonesa abrio con cuidado la puerta para darse cuenta que el peli-azul aun seguia acostado, se le acerco para saber si podría despertarlo, pero no.

- awwww... que tierno se ve dormido- susurro ella para si al inclinarse para ver al cantante soñando.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la habitacion llena de teclados, podría buscar las pastillas ella misma, devolverlas y cuando despertara decirle que tomo una, lo unico que no queria era despertarlo.  
>Comenzo revisando los bolsillos de los pantalones tirados en el piso, pero nada a excepcion de monedas sueltas y llaves, en el resto de la habitacion solo habian cachivaches, cajetillas de cigarros, ceniceros, muñecos de felpa de fans, fotografias familiare pero ningun medicamento, ¿en donde demonios los guarda?. Cerro el ultimo cajon de el velador al lado de la cama dandose por vencida hasta que vio algo irregular de bajo de la almohada en la cual reposaba la cabeza de 2D, era un pequeño frasco transparente de plastico con una etiqueta, ¡las pildoras!, ella sonrío, pensadolo bien no era un mal lugar para guardarlas durante la noche para personas que sufrian de tanta migraña como el.<br>Noodle cuidadosamente se inclino para sacar el frasco de pastillas sin despertar a 2D, al fin, logro sacar el tubito, sacar una pastillo y tragarla en seco, "lotería". Al terminar con su objetivo la chica quizo devolver las pastillas a su lugar, todo iba genial hasta que una mano agarro fuertemente el brazo de la japonesa, ella ahogo un grito y abrio los ojos como plato.

-2D!, lo siento mucho yo no queria..- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ella pudo ver darse cuenta que su compañero aun seguia completamente dormido, exhalo el aire con alivio, "reflejos rapidos, sueño pesado".

Dejo el frasco abajo de la almohada otra vez y se dispuso a salir hasta que sintio que la mano de 2D aun no la dejaba ir.

- ooh cierto- la chica con delicadeza trato de abrir los dedos del joven para liberarse, sin exito.

En vez de eso, de un tiron el soñador atrajo a Noodle a su cama de tal manera que este quedo abrazando a la dulce chica la cual, paralizada y completamente en shock, no hallaba como salir de la situación.

- emmm.. ¿2D?- susurro ella dandole unos golpecitos con el dedo, esto provoco que este la abrazara aun con mas fuerza- "rayos, nota mental: no acercarme tanto a 2D cuando este dormido".

Despues de un largo rato retorciendose al fin logro liberarse. Lentamente se bajo de la cama hasta que el sonámbulo 2D actuo de nuevo, y la atrajo otra vez solo que esta vez la chica quedo encima de el, apoyada contra su pecho con los brazos del chico alrededor de ella, esto ya era demasiado.

- hasta aqui.. STUART!- grito ella, el chico, sin soltarla, se precipito y se sento en la cama bien despierto... con ella en sus brazos.

- ah?.. que?... que pasa?... ¿Noodle? ¿que haces tu aqui?- pregunto confundido y algo nervioso.

- bueno yo...- fue interrumpida por el choque de la puerta abierta contra la pared, ambos miraron sorprendidos.

- Despierta idiota hay que ir al estudio! y ademas...- Murdoc paro en seco al ver la escena.


	8. sentimientos encontrados parte 2

**Hola amigos mios! aqui tengo este capitulo tan esperado! jajaja, de verdad espero que les guste mucho y pues disculpen la demora, algunas veces el estudio y la holgazanería me ganan, PERDONENME T-T... y pues bueno como ustedes saben no puedo empezar un nuevo capitulo sin antes de agradecerles a todos ustedes, mis lectores y los reviewers c:, primero a mi querida marati2011, mi compatriota, una de mis escritoras y lectoras favoritas, y por supuesto, mi amiga.. gracias por escribir ese increible soneto. A mi querida fabuchis, siempre dejando un review y por ser una excelente escritora (aun espero que actualices! ): jajaja) y por supuesto a GorillazNoodle y a Gerthie y por ultimo pero no menos importante, a mi amiga connie que ha aceptado leer este fic aunque no sepa mucho de gorillaz XD jajaj te quiero mucho y respondere todas tus preguntas querida amiga, te adoro eres fantastica! ustedes son espectaculares! pues bueno aqui va!**

* * *

><p>- Despierta idiota hay que ir al estudio! y ademas...- Murdoc paro en seco al ver la escena<strong>. <strong>Automáticamente 2D solto a Noodle la cual seguia demasiado sorprendida, este fijo la mirada en el suelo y aclaro su garganta- em... bueno bajen lo mas rapido que puedan... ya sben, el ensayo- le lanzo una ultima mirada de furia a 2D y cerro de un portazo.

Rapidamente Noodle salio de la cama golpeando por accidente al cantante en la cara.

- AUCH!- este se llevo la mano a la herida- NOODLE!

- 2D! lo siento, no quize...

- Eso no importa!- exclamo medio exasperado- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI!- grito este confundido y un poco enojado, esto era totalmente nuevo para Noodle, nunca habia visto a 2D "enojado"

- Desperte con jaqueca y vine para ver si tenias tus pildoras, pero estabas dormido asi que yo... encontre los medicamentos debajo de tu almohada, al tratar de ponerlas en su lugar tu me arrastraste contigo y entonces entro... Murdoc... y ... y yo lo siento mucho, ultima vez que entro cuando duermes...

- no... no te preocupes- el rio- me asustaste mucho- le dedico una sonrisa tierna y le sacudio el cabello, ella solto otra risita.

- si, bueno, a mi casi se me sale el corazon cuando me agarraste la mano..

-si...

Ambos se miraron un poco avergonzados, compartieron un gesto amistoso con la mirada y asi ella salio de la habitacion.  
>Ella solo iba caminando hacia su cuarto hasta que pudo divisar a un hombre apoyado en su puerta, ella puso los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose y tratanto de disimular lo mas posible su actitud, fue directamente hacia el.<p>

- Murdoc... tu que haces aqui?- pregunto la japonesa de brazos cruzados.

- no mucho, solo estoy pensando- dijo el sin mirarla

- em... esta bien- dijo escéptica y se dirigio a su puerta para abrirla, ella se aclaro la garganta- disculpa?- dijo Noodle al ver que el bajista ni se inmutaria para moverse

- que?- pregunto el como si nada

- ¿serias tan amable de dejarme a entrar a mi habitación?

- ah... no, no lo creo

- Murdoc!

- ¿Que hacias en la habitacion del idiota de 2D?- pregunto este de repente

- pues yo solo...- "un momento", Noodle examino con cuidado al bajista, su cara estaba seria pero sus demostraban preocupacion, ella conocia esa expresión, "celos", penso ella al mismo tiempo que sonreia para si- .. cosas- respondio ella finalmente de manera simple y juguetona, al mismo tiempo que veia el rostro enojado de Murdoc.

- como que cosas?

- nada importante la verdad, solo me dieron ganas de pasar por ahi y asi lo hice - mintio ella mientras sonria con aire ganador. El seguia miradonla con mala de cara- ¿algun problema?- pregunto ella relajadamente

- no en los absoluto- dijo Murdoc algo molesto- solo no pierdas tiempo con ese perdedor, amor.

- quien eres tu para decirme con quien debo o no "gastar" mi tiempo.

- en primer lugar soy Murdoc Niccals y puedo decir lo que se me antoje cuando se me cante la puta gana- Noodle rodo los ojos- y segundo no puedo creer tu falta de profesionalismo...

- falta de profesionalismo - repitio la chica ironica y algo irritada.

- si, si, exacto... estamos a una semna de uno de nuestros mas importantes conciertos, sabes muy bien que esayamos todas las mañanas ¿y tu que haces? vas a hacerle cariñitos al imbécil ese

- ¿¡QUE!

- pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa...- Murdoc puso el dedo indice en los labios de la chica para que se callase- solo se una buena niña, ve a vestirte y no te quiero ver cerca del face-ache otra vez, esta bien?- Noodle corrio la mano de Murdoc con brusquedad.

- mira no me interesa si tu ego es mas grande que toda Europa y Asia juntas, sigues sin ser nadie como para decirme con quien o no pasar el rato y menos "prohibirme" juntarme con 2D, quien por cierto es como un hermano, por favor, eso no te influye en nada!

Murdoc esta vez si que estaba realmente molesto, eso ultimo si que le habia llegado, POR SUPUESTO QUE LE INFLUÍA!.. Noodle era como... como.. su chica , no en ese sentido! pero.. bueno la verdad el aun no lo sabia, el solo pudo sentir como una lanza en su estomago al ver a Noodle, a SU Noodle, con el idiota. Murdoc la miro con cuidado examinando cada uno de sus rasgos, "valla que es hermosa", penso el sin quitarle la vista de encima, el amaba ese pijama, se veia tan linda y sexy, el solo queria tomarla entre sus brazos pra no dejarla ir jamas; sus pensamientos iban mas alla de lo que la mente del bajista pudiera llegar...

- Murdoc? - el hombre volvio en si en un instante para encontrar a la extrañada veintiañera mirandolo- sigues ahi?

- que?- atino a decir rascandose la cabeza - ah.. solo perdi el hilo de la conversacion... ¿que decias amor?- ella lo miro un poco decepcionada.

Ella solo queria recordarle que habia sucedido anoche, no estaba seguro si acaso el recordaria algo, aun ni siquiera estaba segura si fue un sueño o no.

- ya no importa.. ire en un minuto al ensayo- dijo la chica mirando un punto fijo un poco mas calmada

- ah..- ella solo entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta casi de golpe, el dio un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encender un cigarrillo, asi se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que algo choco e hizo que el cigarrillo de Murdoc callera de su boca al suelo.

- HEY! - el satanista ni alcanzo a darse la vuelta cuando pudo sentir como alguien la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

- por favor espera..- rogo una vocecita tras el, Murdoc logro liberarse para darse la vuelta, ahí estaba parada Noodle muy sonrojada y con una expresion de aflicción en la cara

- que sucede?- pregunto el preocupado.

Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, "ahora o nunca", se dijo asi misma, le tomo las manos al bajista, tomo impulso y se inclino rapidamente hacia el rostro del sorprendido hombre, asi sus labios se fusionaron, Murdoc no pudo resistirlo y le correspondio en seguida, los brazos de Noodle rodearon el cuerpo de su compañero, ella por fin se sentía feliz..  
>Aunque su alegria pronto llego a su fin cuando un par de manos tomaron sus hombros empujandola hacia atrás.<p>

- que? hay algun problema?- pregunto Noodle preocupada

- problema? si es que hay un problema?- grito Murdoc en tono ironico y algo frustrado, solto a Noodle con brusquedad y pateo la pared mas cercana, Noodle solo retrocedio en shock- como puedes decirme si hay algun problema! lo que acaba de pasar es un tremendo problema!

- pero...

- NO! NADA DE PEROS! EN QUE PENSABAS! EN QUE PIENSAS! no te das cuenta que esto no puede ser! por satan, esto es solo un grandisimo error!

- error?... yo solo...

- NO! no quiero escuchar una sola palabra mas de ti! solo ve cambiate y ve al ensayo rapido, quieres?- Murdoc rapidamente se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.  
>Un par de lagrimas calleron por las mejillas de Noodle, las seco rapidamente asegurandose de este no la haya visto, ella odiaba llorar, se dio la media vuelta y entro rapidamente a su habitacion cerrando de un portazo.<p>

* * *

><p>El ensayo fue mas lento y "profesional" que de costumbre, Noodle solo ardia en rabia al ver a ese imbecil de Murdoc tan como si nada.<p>

- muy bien, el ensayo termino- dijo Murdoc finalmente colocando su bajo contra el atril y tratando de salir rapidamente de la estancia

- Hey!- llamo Russel a Murdoc antes de que este pudiera poner un pie afuera- no quieres acompañarnos a comer pizza?, pensamos que podriamos pasar por el centro comercial a pasear por un rato

- no gracias gordo, no tengo animos hoy, ademas tengo cosas que hacer...

- no seas aburrido Mudz, desde cuando que no salimos los 4 a pasar el rato por ahi?- dijo 2D acomodando el microfono en el pedestal

- desde cuando se han vuelto tan maricas como para querer "pasar el rato"- contesto el satanista a la defensiva. Ambos se quedaron callados e incomodos por la grosera rspuestas, Murdoc puso los ojos en blanco- sera para la proxima vez, felices?- y sin decir mas Murdoc salio por la puerta quedando solo los 3, la guitarrista solo lo siguio con la mirada sin darse cuenta que tambien se estaba acercando a la puerta.  
>Sin que se diera cuenta, Noodle ya estaba casi por salir para continuar por el camino de bajista cuando alguien la llamo por detrás<p>

- Noods!- ella dio media vuelta mirando solamente a 2D, tenia la mente en otra parte, a decir verdad- tu tampoco nos acompañas?- ella solo nego con la cabeza y salio de ahi lo mas velozmente posible.

- al parecer quedamos tu y yo, D

- otra vez...

* * *

><p>Noodle, casi de puntillas siguio al bajista hacia el carpack para llegar a su presiado winniebago. No tuvo que esperar tanto hasta que este entrara y cerrara la puerta detras de el. Decididamente, la chica fue hacia la entrada del winnie, respiro bien hondo antes de abrir la puerta de un solo golpe... tenia tantas cosas en el pecho que queria sacar en ese minuto, ella solo pensaba que iba a explotar... exhalo y asi, abrio de una patada la puerta para encontrarse el cuarentañero si camisa y con un vaso de licor en la mano.<p>

- Noods! que tu no tocas! mira yo..

- NO!- grito determinadamente Noodle hacia Murdoc- ahora tu seras quien me escuche a mi, entendiste?... yo no se quien te crees que eres como para tratarme asi en el pasillo y tu sabes lo decidida que soy yo.. y sabes que jamas hago las cosas sin ninguna razon, por que no quieres darme una oportunidad...

- no es que no quiera, cariño, yo...

- no es que tu no quieras? como es posible eso? ademas..

- no puedo Noods, simplemente no puedo... no sabes cuanto quiero pero...- antes de darse cuenta, el estaba "peligrosamente" cerca de la chica quien estaba atonita antes sus declaraciones, este rapidamente se dio la vuelta para sentarse en una silla echando su cabeza hacia atras con los ojos cerrados, dejando su mano en la frente- es un error un simple error..- cuando este abrio los ojos Noodle estaba tan cerca de el que casi se cae hacia atras.

- lo que pasa es que tu estas tratando de convencerte... pero de verdad lo crees?- esta acerco su cara de tal manera en que sus narices casi se estaban topando- ¿realmente piensas eso, Murdoc?

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente espero que les haya gustado! espero sus reviews y gracias!, prometo esta vez que no demorare tanto c:<strong>


	9. la satisfacción

**¡Hola a todos! espero que esten bien todos ustedes y dispuesto a perdonarme por la demora jajaja bueno... el ultimo mes de junio resulto ser un poco intenso.. como para no decir imposible, para empezar termine con mi novio, mis notas se han ido al caño, problemas con los padres... sin mencionar otras cosas, lo bueno es que casi todo eso esta solucionado gracias a al apoyo de mis amigos y por que cada vez que veía un review hecho por ustedes me hacian sonreir :), no quiero empezar este capitulo sin antes mencionar cuanto los amo! gracias a marati2011, ella es mi chica chilena, escritora y excelente amiga la cual siempre me subía el animo y me inspiraba cada vez que leia uno de sus sonetos, a fabuchis, por ser una estupenda fanfictioner, persona y amiga, sin mencionar sus siempre presentes reviews! y que tenemos un plan con los dibujos para nuestros fics^-^, a Gerthie por ser simplemente ella! es fantastica y siempre esta ahi :), a un reviwer anonimo que me hizo estar de buen humor por el resto de la semana.. muchas gracias :) espero que me ames mas que ayer jajaja, a mi hermosa amiga connie que lo unico que ha hecho es ser una preciosa persona que me incentiva (amenaza XD) para subir un capitulo nuevo! y for the last person is YokoDearest, who use google translater for read this fic, thank you very much hahahaha she is fan of Mudz/Noodle stories, like me by the way she is a awsome writer :) los amo a todos y espero que de verdad les guste es cap! aqui va! CHAN CHAN.  
>(ADVERTENCIA: capitulo muy meloso y tierno XD)<strong>

* * *

><p>Silencio... eso era lo unico que llenaba el desordenado winniebago mas el sonido de dos cuerpos moviendose bajo las sabanas...<br>Noodle se acurruco en el pecho desnudo de el bajista, sonriendo para si, "al fin", la conversación anterior había dado frutos de la manera en que noodle deseaba.. claro, Murdoc tampoco se estaba quejando al respecto, todo lo contrario..

- Arigato Gozaimas- el hombre sonrio y la acaricio con suavidad

- Claro amor, como digas- dijo el de manera sarcastica, Noodle solto una risita y se coloco sobre el, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

- Gracias- dijo ella y lo beso, el hombre se detuvo un poco extrañado

- ¿por que?- pregunto el tocandole la mejilla

- Por dejarme estar contigo- dijo la japonesa dandole un beso rapido para recostarse otra vez a su lado tomandole la mano al hombre que estaba al rededor de sus hombros.

"Podría quedarme así para siempre"- penso Murdoc, estaba feliz y satisfecho, por fin tenía a la chica de sus sueños a su lado.. pues claro despues de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, el sabía si era por que cada vez que desvirgaba a alguna chica se sentia interesantemente bien... pero ignoraba esa opción, esta vez había sido tan diferente, tan satisfactorio, era sensacional ese sentimiento de poder estar con alguien que te quiera de vuelta. El enserio, EN SERIO amaba tener relaciones, pero esta vez... Murdoc se sentía como nunca antes, por primera vez en toda su vida habia hecho el amor.  
>El sonrío cuando sintio el cuerpo desnudo de la guitarrista a su lado lo abrazaba mas fuerte.<p>

- Y... ¿que haremos ahora?- pregunto Noodle de repente.

- que quieres decir Noodle-cup?

- pues bueno... tu sabes, ahora que estamos juntos, ¿que debemos hacer?... digo...

- comprendo, comprendo- dijo el pensante, ambos se quedaron en silencio, este se sento en la cama y Noodle lo imito sin quitarle la vista de encima, el solo suspiro y se rasco la muca- bueno... mira amor, creo que deberiamos mantenerlo entre nosotros por ahora- Noodle miro hacia abajo un poco decepcionada, Murdoc sujeto su mejilla y se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios- sera solo por un tiempo, cariño, esto sería como tirarles un balde de agua fria a 2D y Russel, digo despues de el gordo me mataria y la prensa nos comería vivos; debemos primero acostumbrarlos a la idea, darles indicios... ya sabes... así no sera tan repentino para ellos... comprendes?, no te preocupes princesa, esto sera temporal.

Noodle le sonrio con ternura y se le acerco para besarlo de manera mas duradera, Murdoc la atrajo más hacia el y Noodle de le abrazo con mas fuerza sin parar el beso

- ¿quieres otra ronda?- pregunto el bajista de manera juguetona. Noodle rio y se paro de la cama.

- quizas para la proxima- respondio ella con una sonrisa en la boca, el solo asintio sin ponerle mucha atencion concentrado en el cuerpo de la guitarrista, ella le guiño el ojo y se agacho para recoger una prenda para comenzar a provarsela.

- hey no me bloquees la vista, preciosa- bromeo el hombre. Su expresión cambio- ¿por que te pusiste eso?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que era su camisa.

- pues todas las chicas en las peliculas y en los libros se ponen la camisa del hombre despues de tener sexo, es un cliché muy tipico pero aun asi queria intentarlo- ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa, y se dirigio al baño con la camisa azul puesta, hizo una pose- linda, no?- ella rio.  
>El bajista estaba maravillado viendola, se veía feliz, tierna... y sexy, le atraia la manera en que las cosas mas simples la hicieran sonreir.<p>

- eres asombrosa, te amo tanto..- Noodle se giro rapidamente y observo sorprendida. "mierda, lo dije en voz alta" penso el hombre nervioso. la guitarrista se acerco lentamente hacia el - yo em... la verdad... no... lo..- fue interrumpido por el dedo indice de la chica posado en sus labios.

- tambien te amo- ella sonrio al igual que el y sus labios se juntaron, cuando el beso termino solo se abrazaron con fuerza mientras que Noodle le acariciaba con ternura la nuca del satanista.

- segura que no quieres ir por la segunda ronda?, no suelo ofrecerlas muy seguido, debes sentirte afortunada y aprovecharla... humhumhum- dijo el sosteniendole la cadera.

- tranquilo tigre, te dije que para la proxima vez, ¿puedo ocupar tu ducha?

- adelante

- gracias - Noodle se paro de la cama de un salto y se encamino hacia el estrecho baño del winnie. Hecho a correr el agua y entro en ella.

Murdoc se recosto en la cama pensante y satisfecho mientras encendía un cigarrillo, aspiro lentamente el humo escuchando el agua caer.  
>Una sonrisa cruzo su cara, tiro el cigarrillo en el primer recipiente que encontro y rapidamente salto de la cama para dirigirse al baño.<br>El abrio con cuidado la cortina de la ducha para ver como el jabon recorría el cuerpo de la chica

- MURDOC!- la japonesa se dio la vuelta para verlo- casi me causas un infarto.

Este ignoro por completo sus palabras y se unio a la joven en la ducha cerrando la cortina. Ella solo rodo los ojos.

- tu jamas te rindes ¿no?

- jamas.

Murdoc la agarro por la cintura acercandola hacia el, Noodle no puedo evitar sentir el calor "allá abajo" al tenerlo tan cerca.  
>El hombre bajo para besar con ternura el cuello de Noodle, el sabia que ella amaba que hiciera eso. La chica no pudo aguantar mas y fue en busca de su boca. El solo la levanto y la apoyo contra la pared y ella coloco sus piernas al rededor de Murdoc.<br>Ella acepto la segunda ronda...

* * *

><p>Noodle se dejo caer en su cama, estaba cansada pero feliz... demasiado feliz, no se sentia diferente solo mejor que antes, como si al fin tuviera algo que le faltaba hace mucho tiempo, al fin estaba tranquila.<br>Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintio algo en el estomago, vacio total, se dio cuenta de que no habia comido casi nada en todo el dia. Asi que se levanto de la cama a duras penas, se sentia demasiado cansada, con mucho esfuerzo llego al ascensor y despues en la cocina se sento para comer unas sobras de pizza que habia encontrado.

- hola Noods!- Noodle se volteo rápidamente para ver a su amigo peli-azul entrando a la estancia

- que tal Stu?

- Todo muy bien- el abrio el refrigerador y saco una lata de soda- algo para beber?

- una redbull por favor, la necesito a la vena- 2D saco una y se la tendio sentandose a su lado

- por que tan cansada, linda?

Ella se rio para sus adentros

- no he dormido mucho ultimamente- dijo ella abriendo la lata y tomando un sorbo

El chico comenzo a mirarla de mas de cerca, como si la estuviera analizando

- ... 2D?- ella se alejaba mientras este mas se acercaba- debo recordarte la regla del espacio personal?

- te ves distinta, solo trato de averiguar que es

Noodle no podía disimular su asombro ¿cual era el problema con este hombre? es psíquico o que? El siempre habia sido bueno captar los estados de animo de los demás pero nunca habia pensado que era asi de nuevo.

- el que esta distinto eres tu- dijo ella dando la vuelta, evitando el contacto visual

- si, lo lamento- el poso la vista en su soda- debe ser tu falta de sueño

- seguramente - Noodle solto una risita- te veo apagado, sucede algo?

- no es gran cosa, es solo que el aburrimiento me esta consumiendo- dijo el rascandose la cabeza. Noodle solo le sonrío y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda - deberias salir mas y asi se retiro.

2D sonrío para si, Noodle era una chica muy especial, el tenia una idea de lo que podria estarle pasando pero preferia no pensar en eso, era suficientemente extraño para el. El pobre 2D ya habia caido en las garras de la rutina y no tenia nada que hacer.. quizas podría aceptar el consejo de Noodle..


	10. no siempre existen las respuestas

**Hola mis queridos lectores :) jajajaja como ustedes saben siempre tardo un poco en actualizar pero esta vez algo me pico y me dijo "hey! no tienes nada que hacer! solo sube el capitulo!" y pues he me aqui! bueno primero quiero agradecerles de nuevo a todos ustedes por leer mi fic, me alegran la vida cada vez que leo un review! muchas gracias, son espectaculares y merecen lo mejor,**Este capitulo hablara un poco mas de nuestro querido vocalista 2D,** espero que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo ;)**

* * *

><p>2D entro en el estrepitoso club. Esto no era muy de su estilo, el siempre había sido un chico tranquilo sin muchas preocupaciones, relajado que no necesitaba beber o bailar para divertirse pero a final de cuentas, seguía siendo un hombre en la edad de oro que no salia mucho, tenia mucho tiempo libre y pues bueno, según muchos el la desperdiciaba con películas de zombies, su vida social no tenia mucha variedad y ya estaba un poco cansado de eso.. Claramente esta era una de esas noches en que uno decía solamente "¡que diablos!".<br>Camino entre la gente con dificultad, El jamas había entendido porque la gente se movía con tanta brusquedad algunas veces.. Al fin llego a la barra, se sentó y se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y antes de que el pudiera buscar su propio encendedor, este ya estaba siendo encendido, el pobre cantante se sobresalto un poco hasta que se dio cuenta quien estaba delante de el.

- tranquilo D, solo soy yo- Aida le dedico una sonrisa mientras el se rascaba con alivio la cabeza

- lo se, lo se, es placer verte por cierto- dijo 2D tomando una calada de su cigarrillo

- igualmente- dijo ella tomando un paño para limpiar la barra y dejar un pocillo con nueces a un lado- ¿y que haces aquí? ¿los demás también vinieron?- pregunto ella simpaticamente

- nop, quise despejarme un poco, asi que vine solo, solo, solo- este le dedico una mirada amistosa, era algo agradable ver más personas de vez en cuando, y sobre todo si era alguien como Aida, ella río. El nunca se habia percatado de lo linda que era su sonrisa

- que te sirvo llanero solitario?- bromeo ella poniendo las manos en la cadera

- sorprendeme- ella le guiño un ojo mientras se ponía el paño en el hombre

- a la orden, señor- ella cogió un vaso y un par de botellas, mientras que mezclaba cada liquido con otro para dejarlo caer en la coctelera para batirlo- ¿tuviste un día duro?

- disculpa?

- simpre pregunto para saber a que tal grado de intensidad debo hacer los tragos- explico ella

- eeeem algo, la verdad he estado decaído todo el día- ella hecho un par de otras bebidas mas a la mezcla

- bueno, si esto no te anima aun que sea un poco, no se que lo hará- ella vacio el contenido del recipiente en dos vasos, le entrego uno a el y el otro lo elevo

- hasta el fondo!- dijo ella feliz, Aida estaba a punto de llevarselo a la boca cuando 2D la detuvo- sucede algo?

- puedes beber en el trabajo?- ella rio un poco

- Stu, creo que eso es lo mejor de mi trabajo- ella le sonrío y volvio a elevar el vaso- ahora si, hasta el fondo.

2D sonrío tambien e imito a la italiana tragando la amarga pero al mismo tiempo dulce bebida que le quemo la garganta, era fuerte pero a su gusto. Ambos golpearon los vasos contra la mesa con gestos de acidez en el rostro

- aaaaaaaaaaaah, ssss, eso fue... fuerte

- es mi especialidad- ella guiño un ojo, eso le hizo sentir mas personalidad

- me sirves otro?

- no, no, despues de este siguen los shots!- el solo rio

- sirveme- dijo alegremente. "esta chica me ha hecho el día"

* * *

><p><em>- En las ultimas noticias...<em>

_*click*_

_- No, Antonio nooo!..._

_*click*_

_- QUIERO SER LIBRE!..._

_*click*_

_- no es mi sueño padre, es el tuyo.._

_*click*_

Con cansancio, Noodle presiono una vez más el boton para cambiar de canal con el control remoto, "nada bueno que ver", penso ella bostezando, bueno la verdad es que nunca habia mucho que ver en la televisión a la una de la mañana a excepción de noticieros, porno y películas extranjeras independientes... aburrido.

-_ "Esto es halloween, esto es halloween, halloween, halloween.."_

Rápidamente devolvio el canal; ella solo sonrío y se acomodo en su asiento. "El extraño mundo de Jack", esta película le traía varios recuerdos, sobre todo cuando era pequeña y se la ponían en el viejo VHS para que no molestara mientras los compañeros de banda hacían cosas de negocios o algo así, lo que más recordaba era que funcionaba eso la dejaba entretenida por horas.  
>Ella saco un par de galletas de su paquete de <em>chip-ahoy<em> que habia traído de la cocina.  
>No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera sentir que alguien entraba en la estancia. El personaje se acerco a ella con sigilo, la rodeo con los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrío al captar quien era y se dio la vuelta para darle un beso en los labios que los dejo sonriendo frente a frente al terminar, Murdoc le toco la comisura de la boca.<p>

- aqui esta mi sabor de Noodle preferido.

- más vale que no tengas ningun otro- bromo la chica dandole esta vez un beso rapido. El hombre, de un salto se incorporo en el sofá para acurrucarse junto a la chica. El arrugo la nariz al ver la televisión.

- ¿que es esto?- pregunto extrañado

- "El extraño mundo de Jack"- ella se acurruco mas en el hombro de Murdoc- ustedes siempre me ponian esta pelicula para que me quedara tranquila, me trae recuerdos- Noodle sonrio mientras abrazaba el torso del bajista

- emm si... es adorable, no sabes cuanto... pero creo que tengo algo mejor que ver- este le quito el control remoto de las manos a la chica y cambio el canal.

-_ "oooooh si, no pares, es enorme.."_

Noodle se sonrojo de inmediato y miro hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar los gemidos que Murdoc habia sintonizado en la TV.

- esto si que es bueno- dijo el satanista colocando una de sus manos en los pantalones y la otra al rededor de Noodle, el se arreglo en el sillon hasta que pudo notar la incomodidad de Noodle, el solo la abrazo mas - y es mucho mejor cuando lo veo con una chica como tu..

- una chica como yo?- pregunto ella timidamente

- una chica increiblemte hermosa y sexy como tu- dijo el dandole un beso en la mejilla, Noodle solto una risita nerviosa y eso provoco que se sonrojara mas.  
>Murdoc sonrío ante la reaccion<p>

- tranquila amor, no te hare nada a menos que no quieras- Noodle se coloco encima de el con mas seguridad y lo beso con dulzura.

- a lo mejor quiera- "te quiero tanto" penso ella sin darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo, olvidándose completamente de lo estaba pasando en la televisión. Murdoc tambien sonrío y comenzo a besarla otra vez, el puso sus manos en la espalda la chica para atraerla mas..

*CRACK*

- Auch!- exclamo de repente Noodle y salto para acomodarse en el sillón otra vez frotandose la espalda

- ¿que sucede, linda?- pregunto el hombre incorporándose preocupado

- no es nada..

- estas un poco tensa Noodle-cup- dijo el poniendo una mano en su hombro

- si... no he descansado casi nada hoy, ya que Aida desapareció todo el dia... bueno debe ser su trabajo, entonces aproveche de terminar algunos tramites que estuve atrasando, ahora quería relajarme un poco, aunque es un poco dificil con este dolor de hombros- ella se enderezo y elongo el cuello.

- dejame ayudarte un poco

- okay- Murdoc hizo girar su dedo indice para que la chica le diera la espalda, asi lo hizo, sin perder mucho tiempo Murdoc comenzó a presionar sus dedos contra la espalda de la guitarrista que de un minuto a otro se relajo.

- wow..- Murdoc sonrío al escuchar eso- esto se siente bien..

- "feel good.."- comenzo a cantar el hombre lo que hizo reir a Noodle.

- ja ja, pero lo digo en serio, eres bueno en esto

- bueno era musico o masajista, todo lo decidio una moneda- bromeo el satanista sin dejar de presionar sus dedos en el adolorido cuello, un pequeño gemido salio de la boca de la japonesa.  
>Las manos de Murdoc entraron por debajo de la blusa de ella, acariciando con suavidad su espalda haciendo que sus manos pasearan por cada pequeño centimetro que encontraran, la japonesa no perdio tiempo para quedar frente a frente con el, ambos se miraron con interes y cariño preparados para besarse...<p>

- Noodle?- grito una voz lejana entrando a la sala, Russel

- mierda!- susurraron/gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo exaltados

- escondete!- dijo Noodle con desesperacion

- donde?

- detrás del sofa, ¡rapido!

Noodle rapidamente cambio de canal mientras Murdoc de un salto se escondio. Ella se acomodo de tal manera para poder disimular tanto como fuera posible

- Noodle-kins?- entro preguntando Russel en la estancia.

- si?- contesto rapidamente- ¿pasa algo?- dijo la chica a la defensiva, ella sacudio la cabeza- lo siento, estaba concentrada en otra cosa, ¿que sucede?

- ah... esta bien, em voy a salir ¿estaras bien sola?

- si, si, no te preocupes- Noodle sonrío forzadamente- puedes irte, yo estare bien... aqui.. complatemente sola... sin nadie más que yo...- Murdoc le dio un peñisco en la nuca, ella ni chisto, capto enseguida la indirecta- em... pasala muy bien- esta vez dio una sonrisa mas sincera, la mirada de extrañeza de Russel cambio y le dio un beso en la frente con una mirada de cariño paternal.

- esta bien baby-girl, puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?, no lo dudes

- no lo hare, solo pasala bien

El baterista asintio y así salio por la puerta. De un salto, el satanista se unio de nuevo a Noodle, el solo tenía esa tipica sonrisa burlesca quedándose mirándola con suspicacia.

- que?- pregunto ella rodando las ojos

- nada, solo que eres la peor mentirosa que ha pisado esta tierra, "yo sola, completamente, aqui...sin nadie mas"- la imito este antes de largarse a reir, ella le dio un empujon.

- detente!, uno, yo no hablo así...

- "claro que si.."- dijo el de nuevo imitandola, ella rodo los ojos

- y dos, tu sabes que nunca he sido buena en eso- ella se le acerco y se recosto un poco encima de el- quizas necesite lecciones.

Murdoc rio coquetamente y rapidamente la recosto en el sofa y se coloco encima de ella.

- yo puedo dartelas con gusto pero no antes de esto- el se largo a besarle el cuello comenzando a bajar, ella solo gimio con exaltación mientras que Murdoc solo se calentaba cada vez mas.

- oye Noodle se me habia olvidado decirte que...- de la nada Russel entro en la estancia.. muy tarde ellos con el shock maximo no pudieron recobrar sus poses normales.

Russel habia observado lo suficiente... mientras, ellos podian observar como su cara de asombro se transformaba en una de ira y de impotencia absoluta...


	11. la cruda verdad

**AMIGOS MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! LES DEBO LA MAYOR DE LAS DISCULPAS ****, de verdad he estado muy ocupada y atareada con muchas cosas en mi vida… por eso aquí esta la mayor de todas mis diculpas he decidido actualizar mi fic con este inesperado capitulo! :D que pasara ahora que Russel acaba de descubrir la gran verdad! Jajaja tendrán que leerlo para descubrirlo ;) tratare de no demorarme tanto esta vez, espero que disfruten este capitulo, me fue difícil escribirlo.  
>Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecerle a marati2011.. mi amiga chilena siempre apoyándome e incentivándome a seguir escribiendo, ella es fantástica y maravillosamente creativa! Te quiero mucho amiga!, to my dear dear girl YokoDearest, she is an amazing girl, a wonderful writer and a big fan of MurdocxNoodle fics just like me hahaha love ya girl!, Hell's-FunnyHome otra gran chica que me a apoyado mucho, es fantastica!, GorillazNoodle fan de este fic desde el primer capitulo <strong>** a Laura Andara y a mi reviewers anonimos (a los cuales algunos he encontrado en facebook :P) y por ultimo a mi gran y querida amiga connie que alfin creo una cuenta! Ella es Mily Spring una futura maravillosa escritora con una mente llena de ideas, ella es totalmente fantástica y la persona que me ha apoyado siempre en los momentos difíciles, incitándome a escribir y a aprovechar mi talento al máximo! Te quiero Connie! Este capitulo es un regalo para todos ustedes ;) los quiero, espero que los fanfictioners chilenos hayan disfrutados las fiestas patrias! Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-"<strong>Mierda"- musito el bajista entre asustado y sorprendido tratando de volver a su posición inicial en el sillón, el tiempo parecía detenido para el, su vista de dividía entre el rostro desbordante de preocupación de Noodle y la expresión de furia ciega y asesina de Russel. Pudo captar que alguien algo, pero no pudo entender que era, el shock le había provocado oír voces distantes. Ellos dos discutían.

Murdoc pudo observar con dificultad la escena, Russel gritaba desaforadamente mientras que Noodle rogaba para que escuchara razones, claro que eso no funciono…  
>El baterista solo tenía en la mente el "espectáculo" que había presenciado hace unos minutos, el satanista no tardo en volver en si cuando sintió que el peligro (para el) se acercaba.<p>

-Noodle, sal de la sala ahora…- sentencio Russel mirando hacia el suelo.  
>Noodle miro a Murdoc con angustia, este le devolvió la mirada- TE DIJE QUE SALGAS DE ESTE PUTO CUARTO AHORA!- grito esta vez el afro-americano, la asustada Noodle sin decir ninguna palabra se paro rápidamente del sofá y se hecho a correr hasta que desaparecio de la estancia.<p>

Russel trono sus dedos.

"Estoy muerto, soy hombre muerto" pensó el satanista mientras sentía que el newyorkino se aproximaba cada vez mas, el trago saliva

-Russ, yo…- fue interrumpido al ser alzado por el cuello de la camisa, el ya en el aire tratando de manera inútil de zafarse, la mirada fulminante de Russel provoco que un escalofrio recorriera la espalda de Murdoc, quien comenzaba a gotear sudor frio de su frente.

- Escuchame bien pedazo de mierda con brazos- este le agarro mas fuerte- hay millones, MILLONES de chicas de 21 años en todo Reino Unido y tu- de un impulso este lo tiro contra la pared, la espalda de Murdoc reboto tan fuerte que pudo sentir como se le fue todo el aire- la escoges a ella, A ELLA! TU HIJO DE LA GRAN PERRA- este con una mano lo levanto y con la otra le dio un puñetazo, el ojo derecho de Murdoc se hincho de inmediato al igual que su sangrante mejilla. Russel lo solto de nuevo y el solo callo de lleno al piso, el baterista se acercó de manera fatal hacia el dándole una patada en la boca del estomago; el dolor viajo por todo el cuerpo del satanista produciendo que escupiera algo de sangre- QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA QUITARLE SU INOCENCIA! PARA APROVECHARTE DE ELLA! CALIENTE DE MIERDA! TENDRAS SUERTE SI ES QUE PUDES HACERTE UNA PAJA DESPUES DE QUE ACABE CONTIGO! – Russel lleno de impotencia le escupió y Murdoc recibió otro golpe en la cara, este ultimo comentario hizo enfurecer al lastimado hombre que a duras penas trato de ponerse de pie… sin éxito alguno.

- Escuchame bien Russel, yo…

- NO HE TERMINADO! – el satanista fue interrumpido esta vez por otra patada.

- ¡YA BASTA!

Ambos se giraron un poco confundidos, ahí estaba parada Noodle, decidida, fue corriendo hacia Murdoc y encaro al baterista.

-Mira Russ, puedo entender que te sientas así, pero por favor trata de calmarte, no sacas nada matando a Murdoc solo problemas con la ley, mereces una explicación lo se y te la daremos solo trata de calmarte.

Russel respiro hondo pero sin quitarle la mirada de rabia de encima a Murdoc. Noodle ayudo a levantarse al adolorido hombre quien logro cojear hasta la silla mas cercana.

-Bien? – dijo impaciente el baterista, ella respiro hondo.

-Aquí va – dijo la japonesa tomando la mano del bajista.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>AUCH! – se quejo Murdoc cuando sintió el algodón con alcohol tocando la herida

-Lo siento!- dijo la chica retirando la tela casi de inmediato, lo miro y suavemente volvió a colocarlo en la herida, esta vez el hombre solo hizo una mueca de dolor – te dije que te ardería, tranquilo… si?

- esta bien – dijo el un poco distante, Noodle miro hacia un lado un poco incomoda sin dejar de atender la herida.

El silencio de la habitación era casi insoportable, ella se mordio el labio con incomodidad al mirar el enojado rostro de su satanista

-Pudo haber sido peor- dijo ella colocando algunos vendajes, Murdoc resoplo

-No imagino como.

- Pues la verdad a mi me sorprende que aun sigas vivo… – "bromeo" ella.

- es un buen punto – dijo el con expresión conformista.

Ella trato de esbozar una sonrisa, se le hizo muy difícil, ya que no le gustaba verlo así… su orgullo cada vez se rompía un poco al sentirse derrotado.  
>Podrian ser algo mas que compañeros de banda ahora… pero mal que mal, ella lo conocía de toda la vida sabia exactamente su comportamiento y la manera en que se sentía después de cada situación, solo que ahora era mas doloroso para ella.<br>Noodle termino de hacer todos los vendajes, en silencio guardo el kit de primeros auxilios y se sento frente a el para mirarlo.  
>El hombre suspiro.<p>

-Ya no importa… solo hay que esperar a que se le pase - La chica sonrio al escuchar eso y se apoyó en el para abrazarlo – ay ay ay

- lo siento! – dijo ella retirándose del pecho de el.

- no… no, por favor solo con suavidad – dijo atrayéndola hacia el, ella accedió sin decir mucho – asi esta mejor. Noodle, ya recostada, dio una sonrisa.

- El más peligroso ya sabe de esto, solo falta uno, ves que no esta del todo mal?

- ¿además de mis huesos?... nop, nada mal – Noodle rodo los ojos.

- Lo que estoy diciendo es que ahora será mas sencillo decirle a 2D y además… - Murdoc le dirigio una mirada cansada, la japonesa cerro la boca y se enderezo para mirarlo mas directamente.

- Una persona por día, bueno nena? – Murdoc acaricio su mejilla al mismo tiempo que le apartaba un mechon de pelo de la cara, ella sonrío y se acerco mas a el.

- Que lastima – dijo Noodle seductoramente, el bajista la miro con un intento de sonrisa picara, si tan solo no le doliera hasta respirar.

- Que sucede amor?

- Russel acaba de arruinar una perfecta noche de diversión, pero que se le hara? – Noodle se le acerco y le dio un beso en los labios lo suficientemente suave para que Murdoc no se quejara pero lo suficientemente perfecto para que lo dejara entretenido. Ella se levanto y dejo que su mano recorriera su espalda hasta que su cuerpo atrajera su brazo, llego al tintel de la puerta y no salio hasta darle una segunda mirada cariñosa y así desapareció de la sala.  
>Murdoc hecho la cabeza para atrás mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello, enderezo la mirada y suspira.<p>

- perdón amiguito – dijo dirigiéndose al bulto en sus pantalones dándole un par de palmaditas – gracias al gordo no hay fiesta para ti esta noche, lo lamento mucho – diciendo esto con mucho esfuerzo se levanto del sofá y adoloridamente se marchoa su winnie, deseando que en la mañana todo estuvieran mas frias.

* * *

><p>Fue una mañana muy silenciosa pero nada tranquila, lo único que se escuchaba era el tick-tack del reloj en forma de motocicleta colgado encima del refrigerador.<br>Noodle miro su taza de café mordiéndose el labio inferior, habrían pasado unos 3 minutos pero para ella habran sido unas 3 horas. En los otros dos extremos de la mesa habían 2 naciones en guerra. Murdoclandia y Russelcity… este ultimo habrá lanzado el primer ataque anoche y el otro solo reaccionaba con agresividad inofensiva.  
>Noodle levanto la mirada deseando que la expresión de ambos hombres cambiara, claro eso no sucedió.<br>Murdoc tenia una taza de café a su lado con su típico cigarrillo mañanero en la boca sin parar de mirar al baterista con ira. La guitarrista dirigio su mirada al otro extremo para ver a su amado intento de padre con un plato de tocino a su lado y como esperaba estaba con los ojos llenos de rabia colocados en Murdoc.  
>Ella, incomoda, trago salida.<p>

- emm alguien me pasa el azúcar?

- pervertido – dijo Russel de repente al bajista.

- patético

- me das asco

- espero que te ahogues en tu grasa..

- esta bien, esta bien yo ire – dijo ella de manera sarcástica pero incomoda a la vez, al parecer hablar no era una buena idea pensó yendo a buscar el tazón con azúcar para su café. Una vez mas, silencio.  
>2° Round; Noodle lanzo una pequeña risa.<p>

- Saben? Me paso esta cosa divertida el otro dia que…

- Eres mas puta que las arañas..

"okay, esto aun no termina.." – se dijo a si misma la pobre Noodle

- Si tuvieras mas ritmo como tienes de brutalidad quizás tendrías mas talento..

- al parecer quieres otra fractura en la nariz..

- aaah.. es una amenaza?

Noodle veía la pelea como si fuera un campeonato de tenis moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No me pruebes maldito pedófilo..

- holaaaaa, acaso yo soy invisible?- dijo Noodle mirando sorprendida a Russel.

- "_uuuy soy tan rudo por que soy negro, gordo y extremadamente grande" _ púdrete intento de niñera

- Sip, soy invisible- se dijo a si misma con cansancio dandole un sorbo a su café.

- Espero que Dios te bendiga.

- RETRACTATE!

La japonesa se llevo la mano a la cara con frustración, _a la mierda con esto!_.  
>Ambos seguían con sus "bombardeos" hasta que ella sintió la cerradura de la puerta principal abriéndose.<br>Un alegre chico peli-azul entro en la cocina.

- Hola! – dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

- ¡Gracias a Dios, 2D esta aquí! – dijo Noodle aliviada al sentir que ya no pasaría por ese infierno ella sola.

Los 2 hombres ni se inmutaron, seguían en la misma situación. El cantante los miro extrañado y después desvió la mirada hacia Noodle que prácticamente habia corrido a su lado.

- Es solo yo o el aire aquí si esta pesado? – pregunto el inocentemente, de repente miro a Noodle de nuevo, de nuevo, ninguna reacción de parte de los hombres - ¿Qué es lo que pasa con..

- Larga historia… ahora salgamos de aquí- dijo la guitarrista interrumpiendo al chico y empujándolo fuera de la cocina para ir al lobby.

- Noods! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Como te dije es una larga historia pero ya no podía estar un minuto más ahí dentro, vámonos algún lado, coge las llaves.

- Pero acabo de volver!

- Ahora te iras de nuevo – dijo ella decididamente arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>- entonces?<p>

- entonces que? – respondió la chica metiéndose una cucharada de helado en la boca. 2D solo rodeaba los lados del vaso con la cuchara.

- me vas a decir porque la tercera guerra mundial esta siendo los Kong?

- es…

- …una larga historia –interrumpió 2D terminando la frase, la miro con suspicacia enarcando una ceja y se acomodó un poco en la banca – cariño, tenemos bastante tiempo no crees?

- a donde fuiste anoche? – dijo Noodle cambiando de tema – digo si volviste en la mañana, debiste haber pasado un muy, muy buen rato… no es asi? – la chica sonrió al ver como la cara de 2D se ponía roja – quien es la chica? – pregunto ella con una risa de intermedio

- bueno la verdad… - la expresión de su cara cambio – hey! No es justo yo te pregunte primero!

- ya te dije! Larga historia

- esto también es una larga historia – se defendió el - … y si hacemos un intercambio? Ya sabes, yo hablo si tu hablas.

- no! – exclamo Noodle

- oh vamos…

- No, Stuart – ella no estaba segura si podría decirle a 2D sin el permiso de Murdoc, aunque podría apostar a que Russel le diría pronto

- por favor Noods – el puso gesto de cachorros degollado, Noodle soltó una carcajada que la hizo escupir un poco de helado.

- D por favor! Me haces reir y trato de comer – dijo ella entre risas tapándose la boca.

- no dejare de molestarte hasta que hagamos un trato

- es una amenaza?- pregunto ella de manera exceptica

- quizás…- diciendo esto se lanzo hacia ella para hacerle cosquillas, el sabia que no las aguantaba.

- 2D! DETENTE! AAY!

- NUNCA! JAJA - ella reía con desesperación, hasta que no aguanto mas y pensó "que diablos"

- PARA!, PARA! LO HARE, PERO DETENTE – Stuart se detuvo y espero a que Noodle recobrara el aire – esta bien, pero ¿me juras que me contaras a mi también?

- lo juro

- y también me juras que mantendrás la calma?, por favor

- Noodle tranquila… lo juro – dijo el con una sonrisa

- bien… - ella tomo aire y lo exhalo – ayer en la noche estaba viendo la televisión cuando…


	12. reacciones y malos entendidos

**NO ME MATEN! NO ME MATEN! MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA! ¿no es así? quería pedirles perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón, la verdad es que tuve el año mas dificil de todo el mundo, todos los problemas que tuve envuelven a mi familia (mi prima se vino a vivir conmigo por unos problemas), los estudios de teatro (no te dejan tener tiempo para nada es puro puro ensayo y muestras), mi nuevo trabajo (soy nueva pero estoy trabajando en una compañía de musicales emergente aqui en chile y me ha ocupado todo mi tiempo y estamos trabajando en jesucristo superstar!) la verdad no es justificable pero mi vida ha dado muchos giros últimamente lo cual ha provocado que lo ultimo que tenga en mi mente sea escribir, pero ultimamente entre a leer antiguos fic y encontré mi cuenta otra vez leí todos y cada uno de los reviews que he recibido y es simplemente imposible no continuar, espero que logren perdonarme y disfruten de este capitulo! juro que no sera el ultimo que escriba :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>- TU Y QUE!?<p>

- 2D tranquilo, déjame explicarte bien...

- ¡ES QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!, ¡QUE FUE LO QUE TE HIZO ESE BASTARDO!

- TE DIJE QUE REACCIONARIAS ASÍ!

- Y COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE!? QUE SALTE EN UN PIE DE ALEGRÍA QUE COMPRE CHAMPAGNE PARA CELEBRAR?! NO! NOODLE! NO! DIOS MIO- grito desesperado el cantante con ira y angustia, el vio como la chica lo miraba de manera preocupada, el peli-azul retrocedió un paso y se sobo con cansancio ambos lados de la cabeza con sus dedos- mierda, ya me dio jaqueca.

- 2D... - el la miro con tristeza al mismo tiempo que una oleada de decepción invadía todo su cuerpo y se apoderaba de sus pensamientos... Esto la lastimo mucho; 2D era como su hermano mayor y aunque casi nunca fuera asi, odiaba verlo molesto- el no me hizo nada... quiero que tengas eso bien claro, ¿esta bien? - El se limitó a suspirar y asintió Noodle trago aire y procedió con su historia (claro que omitiendo algunos detalles, el pobre chico estaba recibiendo la noticia de una mala manera, ¿para que abrumarlo más?). Pott escuchaba en silencio, mirando un punto fijo. Esto le dolía.. mucho, ella era Noodle; la misma niña que salto ese día de su caja de fedex, la niñita que no sabía hablar ingles, la misma a la cual consolaba cada vez que tenia una pesadilla... con EL... con el alcohólico ninfomano de color verde. No importaba que ella ya tuviera 21 años, no era ilegal que tuviera novio... era con ESE quien importaba, ese asqueroso bajista en quien han descubierto nuevas enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Las palabras de Noodle le entraban por un oído y salían por el otro, no podía procesarlo, simplemente no podía, ¡no era un tema discutible!. Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos. No estaba poniendo atención pero noto como Noodle había hecho una pausa, 2D miro hacia el piso y dejo caer el peso muerto de su cabeza.

- D?- este la miro- me estas escuchando?- el cantante hizo una mueca de desagrado y asintió, Noodle frunció el ceño antes de proseguir pero 2D le puso una mano en su boca, ella lo miro extrañada.

- ya es suficiente…

- pero...

- pero nada, es solo que... - trago saliva- simplemente no puedo seguir escuchando esto es demasiado para mí. - ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro con angustia, él se paró del asiento, metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando las llaves del jeep y se las entregó a Noodle, ella lo miro confundida- vete a casa, yo quiero caminar.

- pero…

- no, me voy caminando- con esto se largó a caminar hasta desaparecer en la multitud con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella suspiro con frustración -"mierda"- dijo para sí, llevándose la palma de la mano hasta la cara, mientras se rascaba el cabello miro confundida hacia las llaves que estaban en su falda- "pero si yo ni siquiera se conducir!"

_45 minutos después_

-Gracias por venir por mí – dijo ella de repente para romper el hielo, no hubo respuesta alguna, solo podía escuchar el sonido del motor y una leve locución en la radio, ella se relamió los labios y dejo dejar de insistir mientras veía distante por la ventanilla del auto. El viaje desde el centro comercial hasta los Kong era relativo, normalmente tardaban unos 15 minutos… 25 como máximo si es que había tráfico pero ahora parecían horas, horas en un auto con un hombre demasiado temperamental.

-No puedo creer que el idiota ese te haya dejado tirada allí – dijo Murdoc de repente con despecho. La guitarrista suspiro un poco aliviada al descubrir que podía hablar pero aun así esa chispa de amargura y preocupación hizo acto de presencia al escuchar sus primeras palabras.

-Bueno, también hay que ponerse en su lugar, ¿no? Quiero decir, esta noticia fue como una patada en el estómago…

-¿¡Y PORQUE CARAJO LE DIJISTE?! – Interrumpió este de manera agresiva, Noodle solo se le quedo viendo atónita – ¡Te advertí que esto pasaría! ¡Russel quiere matarme! Y créeme… ¡MI NARIZ NI MI PERSONA NO PODRA SUFRIR OTRO GOLPE MÁS!.. Y AHORA EL FACE-ACHE SATAN SABRA DONDE!

-Pero Murdoc! Yo…

-No Noodle! Yo sabía que esto sería un error! ¡Lo sabía! – sentencio el bajista lleno de frustración

-¿un error?... – repitió ella con un perceptible tono de decepción.

El satanista desvió la vista del camino para mirarla a ella después devolvió la mirada hacia adelante y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en lo siguiente que podría decir. Noodle no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-El error… no es que estemos juntos… - contesto este al fin un poco más calmado.

-Entonces cuál es?... – interrumpió ella determinadamente.

- Eso de andar diciéndole a la gente, Noodle-cup – Ella puso los ojos en blanco, la decepción de pronto de transformo en ira.

- En primer lugar no me vengas con "Noodle-cup" ahora! Y en segundo lugar, ¡¿acaso quieres mantenerlo oculto para siempre?!, no sé tú, Niccals, pero yo ya estoy demasiado grande como para novios secretos

-Oh vamos… - dijo el arrugando la nariz

- ¡¿Qué?!

-No es como si fuéramos novios que estarán para siempre, la verdad es que ni siquiera creo que… - "Mierda!" se llevó la mano a la cabeza, "imbécil, imbécil, imbécil". La vocecita que dice "cállate" en el momento adecuado en Murdoc, casi jamás funcionaba antes que se diera cuenta.  
>La japonesa estaba a su lado, dolida y sorprendida de repente su cuerpo tensado se relajó para apoyarse por completo en su asiento, entonces, un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas las cuales ella intento ocultar sin mucho éxito.<p>

-Noodle yo…

- no! – Interrumpió ella con un hilo de voz – no digas nada, no hace falta – continuo de manera sarcástica pero con tristeza – tienes toda la razón, digo, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¡Como puedo decir que estuve en una relación con el!, ¡Con el GRAAAAAN Murdoc Niccals! Tienes toda la razón, es toda mi culpa, ósea, ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Tonta… tonta de mí por compartir mi felicidad de estar con alguien que de verdad quiero con otras personas que son importantes para mí – su voz se fue quebrando a medida que la ironía salía por su boca – tienes toda la razón.. – dijo ella finalmente con decepción. Solo giro la cabeza para poder mirar por la venta y entonces dejo escapar un par de lágrimas.

Murdoc suspiro con desilusión, sabía que la chica tenía razón en la mayoría de los aspectos… en todos, la verdad, pero… aun así él era él, Murdoc Niccals… jamás en la vida había tenido una relación que durara más de una noche o siquiera, pero él sabía, podía sentir que con Noodle podría ser distinto. Él se froto las sienes con la yema de los dedos y después miro a la chica inmóvil a su lado.

-Amor, déjame explicarte…

-No me interesan tus explicaciones.  
>Murdoc trato de poner su mano en el hombro de la japonesa pero ella no lo dejo moviéndose bruscamente al momento de sentir el tacto.<p>

-Noods…

-Por favor… no.  
>Y así ambos no dijeron ninguna palabra más.<p>

* * *

><p>Noodle se dejó caer abatida en su cama y pronto agarro la almohada más cercana la cual abrazo con fuerza y la presiono contra su estómago. Sin embargo, no lloraba, solo quería descansar pues su desilusión llegaba a niveles impensables. Nunca había imaginado estar en esta situación, era algo que antes su imaginación no podía llegar, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto.<p>

"ojala pudiera olvidar esto por un instante y sentirme normal otra vez"


End file.
